secrets from the Past
by Fallenhope19
Summary: Charle Riddle is back for her second year at Hogwarts, however terrible things are happening!Muggleborns are being petrified and its up to Charle and Harry to save the day. Enemies of the heir beware, the chamber has been opened...sequel to destinyFINISHD
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets from the Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters however I do own Charlè Riddle.**

**Chapter One**

**Hi everyone this is the first chapter of the sequel of Destiny, I hope you enjoy!**

Charlè Riddle looked around the bedroom in which she had been staying in at Malfoy manor, with her best friend Jasmine Malfoy and Jasmine's twin brother Draco. She lounged like a cat on the black and green queen sized bed as she waited for either Jasmine or Draco to come and get her for dinner. The summer holidays were nearly over and the trio would be going back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their second year, Charlè couldn't wait to see her other best friend Hermione Granger and her beloved boyfriend Harry Potter. Absentmindedly Charlè reread the letter Hermione had sent her a week before,

_Dear Charlè,_

_Nothing much has really happened mum and dad badgered me with questions about Hogwarts, they kept asking me if I fitted in, and if my lessons were ok. I do wonder sometimes. The Saxons have denied that you are their adopted daughter and refuse to speak of you, Jack hates them for it! He really misses you, you know. Maybe you should write to him. Have you heard from Harry he's been really quiet this summer, even Ron hasn't heard from him! How's staying with the Malfoys I bet you're dying to get back to school! Please reply quickly I'm dying of boredom here!_

_Hermione_

Charlè smiled at her friend's letter, though she decided to go against writing to her muggle adopted family. If they wanted to deny her existence then so is it! Two can play that game, she thought with a cold smirk playing on her blood red lips. Tossing her long golden hair over her shoulders Charlè began to write a reply to her poor friend.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope I have reached you before you have died of boredom! The Malfoys are really cool, they are practically Wizard royalty! Please don't tell Drake I said that though, it will make his head bigger than it already is! I don't really care if those stupid Muggles don't care if I'm alive, though I do miss Jack, (Please tell him hi from me) and no I haven't heard from Harry. I wish I had I'm missing him like crazy! You will never guess what I found out yesterday, me and the Malfoy twins are cousins! My father was Draco's mother's brother. I'll properly see you on platform 9 ¾ on the 1__st__ of September._

_Charlè Riddle_

Just then a polite knock came at the door and in walked Draco Malfoy, his silvery blond hair was gelled back and his silvery blue eyes were dancing with mischief. "Hello darling cousin are you ready for dinner?" he asked making Charlè smirk at his ridicules tone, "Why yes Draco please lead the way" she replied taking his hand as they ran along the dimly lit corridors Once they arrived at the dining hall Charlè sat next to Draco across from Jasmine. Her aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius were also sitting down. "Hello Charlotte, what have you been doing?" Lucius asked as the house elves brought in steaming hot plates of food. Charlè shrugged, her aunt and uncle were the only ones she allowed to call her Charlotte, and if Draco or jasmine tried she would hex them to New York and back. "Just been replying to letters Uncle" she replied politely, "Are you excited about your second year?" Aunt Cissy asked, Charlè nodded "I really can't wait!" she exclaimed, her bluish green eyes sparkling. "Are we going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow mummy?" Jasmine asked her mother, Narcissa nodded "Yes I heard that Gilderoy Lockhart, your new Professor is going to be there" she said smiling at Jasmine's star struck look. I leaned over to Draco and whispered "Who's Gilroy Lockhart?" Draco burst out laughing while Jasmine stared daggers at her, if looks could kill she thought. "He is the sexiest man who ever walked the earth!" she said in a dreamy voice, "Great" Charlè replied and hid behind her long hair. When Charlè got back to her room she pulled out her quill and began to write a letter to Harry. _Dear Harry,_ _I really miss you! How are those hateful Muggles treating you? I wish I could see you, I found out that the Malfoys are my cousins ironic I know but they won't let me out of the house. I think it's something to do with what happened last year, I really miss you Harry James Potter! You better write back or I'll get Aria, my pet snake on you and let Magic bite you! _ _Love _ _Charlè Riddle_ The next morning Charlè quickly got up and dressed herself in some beautiful black and silver robes. Suddenly Dobby the house elf popped in front of her, Charlè jumped back in shock. The elf looked frightened, "Sorry young mistress, Dobby did not mean to scare you." He stammered. Charlè smiled at the elf's adorable big eyes, "Its ok, Dobby right? I'm still getting used to the whole magic thing" she said jokingly making the elf laugh. "Mistress Malfoy has requested you down stairs" he said before poofing off. When Charlè got downstairs she joined her cousins and aunt as they avaporated to Diagon Alley, the streets were just as Charlè remembered them, filled with bustling witches and wizards as they hurried through the streets. Charlè noticed the look of fear and respect her Uncle got, she presumed that it was because he worked at the ministry. "Right, we'll go to Gringgots first then we will get your supplies, Draco did you bring the letter?" Lucius asked, Draco nodded and handed the letter over. Gringgots was defiantly beautiful with high marbled ceilings and enchanting looking walls; it caught Charlè's breath away as they strode through the mass of Goblins and Wizards alike. Charlè watched as her family got their volt key and were ushered away with a goblin, Charlè gulped as the ugly creature before her looked down upon her. "Yes?" he asked in a snidely voice, rage raced through Charlè, he didn't know who she but he didn't have the right to treat her like dirt! She was Charlotte Lily Riddle, granddaughter of he-who-must-not-be-named and she demanded respect! "I would like to access the Riddle Bolt please" she said in a snake like hiss. The Goblin looked bored, "And do you have the key?" he asked, lazily I pulled out the silver key with a snake entwined with a skull out of her robe pocket. The Goblin nodded then told her to follow one of the Goblins. As the rickety cable cart rattled down the passage way and stopped at the Riddle's volt, volt number 666. Quickly getting enough money to cover her fees Charlè hurried back to the main hall to wait for the Malfoys. As they walked into Flourish and Blotts, Charlè was suddenly surrounded by masses of people staring dreamily at a man on a high platform. The man was smiling for the cameras and was signing books, Charlè turned to her cousin who was also staring dreamily at the man, this must be Lockhart, she thought. Suddenly she saw a flash of black hair and emerald green eyes, before she was being held in a tight hug. When she got over the shock she saw her boyfriend Harry Potter was holding on to her like the world was about to end. "Harry!" she cried hugging him back. "I've missed you so much Charlè!" he said kissing her gently on the lips, Charlè blushed as her eyes drifted over to were her Aunt and Uncle were stood and frowning. "Harry I would like you to meet my Aunt and Uncle" she said pulling him through the crowds, "Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius, this is my boyfriend Harry Potter" she said quietly as she watched her Uncle look harry up and down. "Ah Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I would have the pleasure of meeting you" Lucious said coldly as if the words were forced, he disapproved of his niece's choice in boys. Harry smiled awkwardly before he was rescued by Ron and Hermione; Lucious stared at the red head and sneered, Weasly he thought disgustedly. For he worked with the boys muggle loving father at the ministry. He then looked at the girl with her bushy red hair, and remembered what Draco had told him about Charlè's three friends, Potter, Weasly and mudblood Granger. "Come along Charlè we're on a tight schedule" he said coldly guiding Charlè away from her friends. Harry watched longingly as Charlè was dragged away from him, he longed to run his fingers through her hair and to kiss her. However he knew he would have to wait until he got back to Hogwarts before he could even begin to fantasies. Hermione watched her best friend go with the Malfoys and felt hurt, she was supposed to be Charlè's best friend! So why had she allowed her Uncle to drag her away? Then Hermione remembered that the Malfoys were big on blood purity and seeing as she was muggle born, Lucious Malfoy properly didn't find her a fit friend for his niece. "Charming" she muttered, Ron laughed, "Dad works with Malfoy at the ministry, he's a bit of a-" Ron's words were cut off as all the witches in the shop screamed as Lockhart said something. Hermione gazed dreamily at him while Ron and Harry made gagging noises, "Please tell me you don't like him?" Ron said, as he stared disgustedly at Lockhart who was smiling yet again for the camera, Hermione shook herself out of whatever trance she had been under and said in a forced voice "What of course not Ronald". On the other side of the shop Charlè was seething, she was mortified on how her Uncle had treated her friends! She winced as she remembered the look on their faces as she was dragged away, she was now wedged in-between Draco and Jasmine when all she wanted to be was in the arms off Harry… Not that her Uncle would allow it, heck not even her Grandfather would have allowed it if he had succeeded on rising to power last year. For If it was not for Charlè and Harry the wizarding world would be living the past horrors that were Charlè's Grandfather, Lord Voldemort.

Gilderoy Lockhart smiled effortlessly at the crowd of adoring witches and wizards as he signed his new book, _Magical me_. He wasn't surprised at how many people had turned up, he was the winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile five times for Merlin's sake! Suddenly a certain member in the crowd caught his eye, for standing right in front of him was Harry Potter! _Oh My Merlin _he thought, then he had an idea, "And a very special welcome to a friend of mine, Mr. Harry Potter!" and then grabbed the stunned boy and pulled him to the stage, gasps erupted from the crowd as photographers flashed furiously. "Smile" he hissed into the boys ear, they would defiantly be front page.

Harry blushed furiously as Lockhart allowed him to leave, but not before offering him free copies of his books to him and his friends. Sometimes he hated being famous, he hated that most of the Wizarding world only saw him as Harry Potter the boy who lived! Not Harry Potter the person. He groaned when two familiar blond headed twins emerged from the shadows with mirrored looks of disgust on their faces, "Bet you enjoyed that didn't you Potter!" Malfoy spat. "Go away Malfoy" Harry said searching for Ron and Hermione, "Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a book store without making the front page" Jasmine Malfoy said venomously, suddenly Ron's little sister was by his side as she glared up at the Malfoy twins, "Leave him alone" she growled. Malfoy laughed "Oh Charlè's not going to be pleased when she finds out you've been cheating on her with a Weasly" Jasmine had an evil glint in her eye, "Is that why you've not been talking to her? Not answering her letters? Making her stay up all night crying?" she demanded glaring at the young Weasly girl. "Now now Jasmine, play nicely, ah Mr Potter how… nice it is to see you again" Lucius Malfoy said appearing behind the twins who were glaring at Harry. He then turned to Ron who had just appeared next to the young girl Ginny "Let me see...red hair... vacant expressions... tatty second hand book. You must be the Weasleys." He said off handishly, Hermione had a firm hold on Ron before he could attack Charlè's Uncle.

Suddenly a man with red hair came from the crowd of Wizards that hid the group from the rest, "Children, it's mad in here! Let's go outside." He said joyously then stopped when he saw who they were talking too, "Ah Weasly senior" Lucius said coldly. "Lucius" Mr Weasly said in the same tone. Lucius smiled coldly before saying "Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Making both of his children smirk. Mr Weasly bit back his anger before replying, "We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Lucius laughed coldly then said "Clearly. Associating with Muggles... and I thought your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work." And with that he sauntered off into the riot of people "See you at school" Draco muttered before he and his sister followed.

**Yay Ive finished the chapter! Please tell me what you think and please review thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets from the past**

**Chapter two**

When the Malfoys and Charlè avaporated back to Malfoy Manor, Charlè ran straight to her bedroom to find her black cat sleeping on her pillow. "I wish I could be a cat Magi" she whispered to the sleeping feline, most people thought it was ironic that Charlè had named her cat Black Magic which in her defence she didn't know she was a witch when she bought him from the Cat Protection League. Charlè then stroked her beautiful silvery blue snake, Aria. She remembered when she and the twins had been in Diagon Alley when Charlè had saw the snakes in the pet shop, Jasmine and Draco had already wandered over to the Quidditch shop leaving Charlè free to gaze at the snakes. "My name is Charlè" she said to the snake and then felt foolish for talking to it, she was just about to join her cousins when suddenly the snake replied "Hello Charlè itssssss nice to talk to someone." Charlè gazed at the snake still in shock that she could understand the snake, "You can talk?" she asked, the snake nodded its scaly head, "Are they your cousinssss?"It asked pointing its head towards Draco and Jasmine, Charlè nodded "I wish they weren't though sometimes, I wish my family were nicer" she said sadly. The snake nodded and gave her what looked like a sympathetic look "I don't know my family young Charlè" it said. Suddenly the shop keeper came up to her and asked her if she needed any help, Charlè decided she would need a friend at Malfoy manor, (Magic didn't count for he couldn't speak) so she bought the silvery blue snake and called her Aria.

Aria was now curled around Charlè wrist hissing softly, **{I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts it's so boring here!}** Charlè hissed. Aria flicked her tongue in agreement **{I can't wait to meet these friendsss of yourssss Charlè}** she hissed. Charlè smiled **{I bet Hermione will be scared of you} **she laughed; suddenly Draco walked into the room and saw the silvery blue snake wrapped around his cousins hand. "Where did you get that?"He asked curiously, Charlè shrugged "While you and Jas were looking at broomsticks I was in the pet store and Aria here started talking to me" she said casually like talking to snakes was normal. Draco paled, "And you understood?" he asked worriedly, Charlè nodded "Yeah why is it a bad thing?" she asked. Draco looked uneasy "Well I guess not, it's not really surprising seeing that your granddad was the dark lord. He could speak to snakes to, it was rumoured he was the heir of Salazar Slytherine" he said Charlè looked shocked she hated her Grandfather more than anything; he had killed Harry's parents and tried to kill Harry! He had also killed his own daughter, Charlè's mother Rosalie Marie Riddle-Black. "I suggest if you want your identity safe that you don't tell anyone about you being a parseltounge" Draco said concerned for his cousin's safety. Charlè nodded feeling cold inside, Draco suddenly remembered what he had come to see Charlè about and handed her black leather book "Father told me to give this to you. He said you might find it interesting" he said before walking out to go practise his flying skills.

Charlè stared at the book, it looked quiet old however not at the same time, she flipped it over and saw **Tom Marvolo Riddle **written on the back of the book. Whoever the book belonged to was a relation to her, she thought excitedly and opened the book. However she was disappointed for the book was completely blank! "How strange" she muttered before getting her quill and started to write in the book.

**Dear diary, my name is Charlotte Lily Riddle-Black though people just call me Riddle.**

Suddenly the words vanished into the page and were replaced with

**Hello Charlotte Lily Riddle-Black, I am Tom Marvolo Riddle.**

Charlè gasped as she read the words before they disappeared, she was shocked was this some kind of enchanted book? She wondered, then she watched as more writing formed the parchment like paper.

**How did you come across my diary?**

With shaky hands Charlè replied

**My cousin Draco Malfoy gave it to me, said I would find it most interesting, tell me Tom do you go to Hogwarts?**

Tom replied immediately

**Yes, do you**

**Yes I will be starting my second year at Hogwarts next week, what house are you in? I am in Slytherine with my cousins. Though I find it rather dull for all they do is make fun of Gryffindors, I was told that Slytherines were cunning and ambitious, none of these are they are too wrapped up in blood purity and money to care for power and**

Charlè stopped, what was she writing? This was her darkest secret for Merlins sake! So why was she writing it to a stranger in a book?

**I am also in Slytherine and know how you feel Charlotte, a lot of my house mates do not care for talent and knowledge but of what you have said of blood purity and money. **

For some reason Charlè felt like she could trust Tom, for after all who could he tell her deepest secret too anyway?

**I long for power, I hate how I am only known for what my Grandfather did and not of my own abilities, sure my grandfather had great power he just used it for the dark side. I want to show the world that I'm more than a dark lords Granddaughter.**

**I know what you mean, about the longing for power. I can't really comment on your family issues because I have none, my mother died when I was born and she had married a muggle who left her when he found out she was a witch.**

Charlè couldn't help but feel sad for the boy Tom Riddle, she also didn't know her parents thanks to her Grandfather. She suddenly wanted to comfort him feeling how sad he was through the pages.

**I never knew my parents either, I live with my aunt and uncle and cousins, we sound so alike Tom Riddle I know this is a random question but can you talk to Snakes?**

**Yes I have my own little snake called Nagini, it's against Hogwarts rules to keep a snake so I have to keep her secret, and I have never met anyone else who can talk to Snakes.**

**No neither have I! I only found out I was a parselmouth when I saw a little silvery blue snake in a shop window in Diagon Alley and she started talking to me, my cousin Draco said that it would be best not to tell anyone of my ability for it is a sign of dark magic. **

**Hahaha then we shall be dark together Charlotte, you should be proud of your ability it marks that you are a true Slytherine.**

Suddenly Charlè could here Jasmine coming up the stairs and quickly scribbled

**One of my cousins is coming up the stairs I'd better go, I'll talk to you soon Tom Riddle.**

**Until next time Charlotte Riddle-Black**

Just as Charlè slammed the book shut Jasmine burst into her room, "Draco told me you had a snake" she said her sea green eyes flashing with excitement. "Yeah I got Aria while you were looking at brooms" Charlè said, Jasmine looked at her cousin excitedly "Can I see her?" she asked, Charlè nodded and hissed **{Aria, my cousin Jasmine wishes to see you} **at the sound of her mistress's voice the silvery blue snake slithered from und the pillow past the slumbering cat and onto Charlè's wrist, **{Yes Mistress?}** she hissed looking at Charlè then to Jasmine who's eyes were wide with shock, **{Be nice to Jasmine she's a pain in the ass but she's still my cousin} **Charlè said stroking the snakes head, then turned to Jasmine "This is Aria," she introduced proudly, Aria hissed a greeting. Jasmine started to stare at Charlè and backing out the room, "You're a parselmouth" she stammered. Charlè rolled her eyes "Yes Jasmine I'm a parselmouth just like the dark lord" she said sarcastically while Jasmine ran out of the room screaming. Charlè opened the diary and wrote

**That went well…**

**What happened young one?**

**I managed to scare my cousin Jasmine, though she is quiet funny.**

**Don't be disheartened Charlotte, people do not understand people like us. They think that we are evil because we possess the qualities, however I believe there is no good and evil, only little shades of grey.**

**That's very wise Tom, I do have to agree with you as well. For don't we all have a good side and a bad side?**

**Yes, and we choose which side we want to follow, which do you choose?**

The question shocked Charlè because it was the exact same question she had been asking herself, what did she choose? Her parents had chosen the light and the rest of her family had chosen the dark, but how much did she really know that was going on she wondered.

**I don't know the dark arts thrill me however the light is the safest option, people say that light will always conquer the dark however there can't be light without dark. **

**That is a very wise statement Charlotte, I would be proud to know you. **

**Your words flatter me Tom, but tell me what do you make of Albus Dumbledore?**

**I do not think much of the man, however he has always been suspicious of me. I think he hides some sort of dark secret.**

**Like what?**

However Tom didn't write back, Charlè looked at her clock and saw that it read midnight closing the book she slowly went to sleep.

**A/N hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be when they are at platform 9 3/4, what did you think about Charlè and Tom communicating through the diary? Please review and let me know thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets from the past**

**Chapter three**

As Charlè sat in the Slytherine compartment on the Hogwarts express she gazed dreamily out of the window at the passing fields, when she had arrived on Platform 9 ¾ she was disappointed not to receive a hug from Harry. She hadn't seen him in nearly a week and it felt like she was dying inside, (Charlè could really rival Jasmine in dramatics when she wanted) Draco and Jasmine were talking to each other telepathically.

**Draco: do you think we should tell her about Weasly and Potter?**

**Jasmine: Yes, you know how much daddy hates Charlè mixing with him. If she thinks he's cheating on her she may become distant from him and that weasel and mudblood.**

**Draco: Good thinking sis, though I don't want her to get hurt. You know how much she likes Potter it's sickening!**

Jasmine chuckled quietly to herself, she wanted what was best for her cousin and if that meant hurting her in the process then so mote it be she thought with a cruel smile on her lips. "So Charlè have you heard from Potter lately?" she asked innocently ignoring the glaring look from her brother, Charlè's head snapped up at the mention of Harry. "What, oh no he said that he was staying with Ron because he's muggle relatives were starving him." She said quietly, Jasmine's sea green eyes shone with sympathy as she prepared the words carefully in her head. "When you say Ron I surly hope you don't mean Weasly?" she asked biding her time like a huntress, Charlè looked puzzled "Er yeah who else?" she said laughing however the usual spark wasn't there. **Draco: I think she already suspects, be gentle Jasmine Bellatrix Malfoy! **Draco's voice warned in her head, **Jasmine: Don't worry I will brother dearest **she said tauntingly then turned back to Charlè who was looking at one of her muggle magazines. "This is hard for me to say Charlè so I'm just gonna say it right out, we, Draco and I think Potter is cheating on you with the weasel's younger sister what's her name, Ginny" Jasmine said looking up at Charlè through her long black eyelashes. Charlè's face had turned into a thunderous scowl, her eyes looked like stormy seas ready to swallow any ships that may be in her way! Jasmine swore she even saw a tint of red in those magnificent blue globes! "Charlè we didn't want to tell you, because we knew you would be hurt. But we thought it would be better if you heard it from your own family then some snotty Gryffindork" Draco said smoothly trying to calm the storm.

Tear began to well up in Charlè's eyes, how could he do this to her? Usually she would think that Jasmine and Draco were playing a joke on her, but today she knew they were serious just by the mirrored worried looks on their faces. "How did you find out?" she stammered, wondering if she actually wanted to find out the answer, Draco gave her a sympathetic look before saying "When we were in Diagon alley, while you were looking for a book on the dark arts we were teasing Potter when suddenly she weasel came out of nowhere screaming at us to leave 'her boyfriend alone'" anger rippled through Charlè like lightning had hit her, "I will kill her!" she spat with a force that caused both Malfoy twins to cower, with an unearthly cry of rage Charlè slumped back into her seat and got put her IPod and started listening to Taylor Swift shoulda said no.

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
>The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone<br>Yesterday I found out about you  
>Even now just looking at you: feels wrong<br>You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...<p>

_[Chorus:]_

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice before you let it all go<br>You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
>Would get back to me...<br>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself why<br>you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me<p>

you can see that I've been crying  
>and baby you know all the right things: to say<br>but do you honestly expect me to believe  
>we could ever be the same...<br>You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
>it was a moment of weakness and you said yes...<p>

_[Repeat Chorus]_

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
>was it worth it...<br>Was she worth this...

No... no no no...

_[Repeat Chorus__]_

When they reached Hogwarts Charlè sat as still as a statue during the sorting feast, her face betrayed no emotion though her eyes were a little red and puffy. Draco and Jasmine sat on either side of her daring anyone to even so much look at her. After the sorting Charlè went straight to her dorm which ones again she was sharing with Jasmine, pulling out the diary she began to poor in out her emotions.

_Dear Tom, you know that boy I am seeing Harry Potter, well it turns out he is cheating on me with a Weasly. I am so heartbroken what should I do?_

**Charlotte, I am so sorry! Whatever you do don't let this boy know that he's hurt you just be really cold towards him.**

_Yeah I think I'll do that, it wouldn't have worked between him and me anyway we were too different._

**That's the spirit **

_I gotta go my cousin is coming to check on me_

**Till next time Miss Riddle-Black**

Jasmine came running into the dorm she shared with Charlè, her eyes wide with excitement. "Charlè you'll never guess what's happened! Potter and Weasel crashed a flying car into the Womping Willow!" however Charlè's face didn't betray a drop of emotion, "I hope he broke every single bone in his body" she said coldly, Jasmine shuddered at the stone like expression on her cousin's face. "Wow, you really hate him don't you?" she said sitting down next to Charlè, in spite of herself a small silvery tear escaped from her now grey eyes. "Yeah" she said, Jasmine hugged Charlè as she began to sob.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ron were telling everyone about their adventure with Ron's dad's flying car and the Womping Willow, Ron had consequently broken his wand. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the idiotic boys, she only put up with them because she had a small crush on Ron and Harry was her best friend's boyfriend. Ginny Weasly, Ron's younger sister was gazing up Harry with a star struck gaze in her eyes, Harry scowled didn't the girl know Harry had a girlfriend? A girlfriend who would kick her sorry ass for constant attempts to steal her boyfriend. Hermione didn't particularly like Ginny, for she was loud and obnoxious just like her brother however she was also extremely bitchy! Ron however adored his little sister, she could do no wrong in his eyes, he was completely unaware of the mayhem his 'perfect' sister had just released on Hogwarts.

**A/N hey guys sorry its so short but I just wanted to get another chapter out there, I've been having a bad day so hopefully you guys will cheer me up by reviewing thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

**Secrets from the past**

**Chapter four**

**A/N hey guys thanks for adding this to your favourite story list **

The next day Charlè strode into the Great hall shoulders back and eyes daring anyone to challenge her, she had been up all night crying into her pillow until she decided that she wouldn't let this get to her. So to show that it hadn't got to her Charlè had performed a hair changing spell turning her hair inky black like the sky at midnight. Everyone gasped as she made her way confidently towards the Slytherine table, Draco saw his cousin and concern filled his sea blue eyes, "Char what did you do to your hair?" he asked taking in her new appearance. "I felt I needed a change Drake, I was tired of being blond and have always admired black hair." She said coldly sitting down in a stony silence. Draco watched her; dread filled him like icy water in a cave. What had Jasmine done? "Charlè if it's about Potter you don't have to pretend to be brave, it's ok to be upset he cheated on you!" he said sitting down next to her, a boy sitting on her other side called Blaise Zebini gasped "Potter _cheated _on you?" he asked in disbelief, he had, had a crush on Charlè since first year and he could smell an optune moment to ask her out now that Potter was out the way. "Yes, Blaise he did with Weasley's little sister." She said coldly her face not betraying any emotions.

Meanwhile on the Gryffindor table Harry had watched Charlè walk in, he was shocked that she had changed her hair. He was also surprised to see her beautiful face absent of her radiant smile but replaced with a stony emotionless expression. "Mione do you know what's wrong with Charlè?" he asked his best friend, Hermione looked up from a book she was reading and took one look at Charlè sitting statue like at the Slytherine table. A worried expression settled on her face, "I'll g find out for one thing I know that Charlè would never give up her blond mane for anything!" she said walking briskly towards the Slytherine table. When she got there she overheard Charlè say "Yeah with Weasley's younger sister" dread spread through her, she knew that voice all too well. Charlè used her stone-like voice when she was seriously pissed off but not wanting to make a scene. "Charlè, are you ok?" she asked ignoring the death glares she received from the Slytherines, Charlè looked up her new raven locks fell into her cold grey eyes. "Why do you ask Hermione? Do I look ok to you? Of course you properly want my side as well as his, because your nosy like that!" she said icily, Hermione was shocked what was going on? "Char what are you on about? I'm just worried about you! I know that you wouldn't trade your blond hair for anything! Unless it was really bad, Harry's really-" however she was cut off as Charlè's eyes turned blood red at the mention of Harry's name, and something told Hermione it wasn't of love. "_Harry _and I are over! Tell him he can keep his red headed whore!" she snared savagely. Hermione went cold, what was Chare going on about? Then she remembered the way Ginny Wesley had been hanging around Harry during the summer and how Charlè hadn't heard from him, then he suddenly turned up in Diagon Alley with her. "Piss off mudblood can't you see your making her upset!" Draco snarled, Hermione ran back to the safety of the Gryffindor table.

Harry watched Hermione hurry back to the Gryffindor table; she had a look between anger and confusion. "Mione did you find out why Charlè's mad?" he asked, Hermione snapped out of her thoughts gave him a glare. "Yeah she's proper pissed off with you Harry, she's gotten it into her head that you cheated on her over the summer and there for asked me to tell you that its over" Harry felt like a bulger had just slammed into his face, "What?" he asked he would never cheat on Charlè! Then he remembered the talk he had, had with the Malfoys and how Jasmine had mocked him and said was going to tell Charlè about his betrayal. "Oh bugger" he muttered, Hermione who had been watching him gave him a questioning look, "So did you?" she asked trying to keep her voice under control, Harry shook his head and told her what he thought had happened. "Those slimy manipulative snakes!" she growled, she didn't practically like Jasmine Malfoy, and she was a spoilt, manipulative, horrid bitch who always seemed to get what she wanted. She was also a poor excuse for a student she only managed to scrape as in her lessons. Her brother on the other hand was actually quite nice; she knew that Charlè preferred him to Jasmine because he was honest and caring towards her.

Charlè ate her breakfast silently and took her timetable of her Uncle Severus who was still head of the Slytherine house; he had been curious why she had dyed her hair like so many others. All she had done was dye her hair black, what was wrong with that? It was so annoying she thought, she looked down at her timetable and groaned, she had Potions with the Gryffindors first, followed by Transfiguration with the RavenClaw, then free period, then history of magic with the Hufflepuffs, defense against the dark arts with the Gryffindors then lunch then astronomy at midnight. _Great_ she thought, _I have two lessons with Harry!_ Angrily she stormed off to her dorm to get ready for potions class.

Once in the safety of her dorm she hissed **{Aria, I need you help} **a second after the silvery snake slithered from out of the shadows, Charlè wondered if Nagini had lurked in the Slytherine shadows waiting for Tom like Aria did for her. **{What is wrong young mistress?} **Aria hissed, Charlè stroked the snakes head, and whispered** {this is so hard, all this pretending to be cold and emotionless like Tom suggested. It's not me! All I want to do is rip that girls neck out!} **Aria watched her mistress break down in tears, she suddenly had an idea, **{Mistress, I have been exploring the castle, and I stumbled on the ancestor of my kind. He is dormant at the moment, he last shed his skin fifty years ago I reckon} **she hissed, Charlè looked up. **{Fifty years you say, that was the time when Tom was here! Maybe he knows about it!} **She hissed excitedly running to her desk that had a secret compartment in it where she hid the diary. Quickly pulling it out of its hiding place Charlè began to write.

**Hi Tom it's me Charlotte, I have a quick question; do you know anything about a giant snake?**

There was a long hesitant wait as if Tom was debating whether or not to tell her, Charlè waited patiently for an answer.

**Hello Charlotte, I happen to know of this snake you speak off. Though I am curious on how you know about it.**

Charlè's mind began to scheme, if there was a giant snake at hand and Tom told her where it was she would have bitter vengeance!

**My snake Aria found its skin and sleeping form in a chamber under the school, what can you tell me about it Tom?**

Tom's reply was quicker than his last Charlè could basically hear his excitement about her knowing of the snake.

**I can't tell you Charlotte, but I can show you.**

Suddenly a bright light started splitting the spine of the diary pulling Charlè towards it and dragging her in, Charlè screamed as she was transported into a cold black and grey world. When the light had faded she saw a boy standing in what looked like the girls bath room, curious Charlè wandered towards him. Instantly she knew it was Tom for he started speaking to the sink in parseltounge, slowly the sink began to move, one of the basins slide down and was covered by a grate and the others were lifted into the air. Tom smiled coldly at the scene before staring at the now open tunnel, "Lumos" he said shining his wand towards the whole. Charlè watched as Tom jumped into the abysses and quickly joined, she screamed for it was one hell of as way down. Once she arrived at the bottom she was covered in animal bones, "Yuck," she muttered. Tom turned round and smiled at her, "You want to see my friend Charlotte?" he asked, Charlè felt the temperature drop at his words. "Lead the way Riddle!" she said bravely, Tom smirked as he led her through a dark tunnel which led to a massive seal with snakes on. Tom hissed something in Parseltounge that opened the seal; he took Charlè's hand as they entered the vast chamber. Charlè stared in wonder at the large statues of Snakes and a statue of what appeared to be Salazar Slytherine. "The creature you are about to see is called a basilisk, he can kill you by looking in your eyes- unless of course you are a descendant from Salazar Slytherine who built this chamber" Tom explained watching the soon to be fourteen year old, he then hissed **{My serpent companion I call to you in Salazar Slytherine's name to show yourself} **suddenly a large serpent slithered from the mouth of Salazar Slytherine, it had ruby red eyes and long sharp fangs dripping with deadly venom. Tom watched with interest as the girl stared confidently into the basilisk's eyes, she hadn't died like that other girl last year so did this mean they were related? It was possible seeing as she was from fifty years into the future. "The Basilisk was created by Salazar, our ancestor, to rid Hogwarts of muggleborn wizards and witches, I think you could also use her to get back at Potter maybe?" he said smoothly watching her eyes that looked like his own begin to scheme, "Will I be able to find the Basilisk in my time?" she asked him, Tom smiled, "Oh yes, just be careful of Dumbledore dear, and you will be fine." And with that he sent her hurtling back to her own time.

Tom remained in the chamber, yes he thought soon he would get to meet the famous Harry Potter, and the girl would help him. It was time for History to repeat itself…

**Dun Dun duhhhh lol please tell me what you think and review please thank you **


	5. Chapter 5

**Secrets from the Past**

**Chapter five**

**A/N hey guys sorry it's been so long, I'm juggling this with my other two Potter fics, What if and Four Riddles, one destiny please check them out if you like my work thank you **

Charlè wondered through the castle like one of the house ghosts, she sneered at all the mugle-borns who dared look her in the eye, and gave a nod of acknowledgement to any pure-bloods. She could feel the curious stares that were aimed at her, she knew that she was Slytherine's princess it was about time she started acting like it! Tom had suggested that she should start acting like she was superior because she was the heiress of Slytherine, and she didn't want to disappoint Tom, especially since he had been so kind to her. As Charlè walked to DADA she felt her skin crawl at the sight of Harry lounging against the stone wall, his floppy black hair falling over his glasses hiding his emerald green eyes. Charlè growled, this was the boy who had caused her mother's death. Tom had convinced her that if Harry Potter had never been born, then Rosalie Marie Riddle-Black wouldn't have died trying to protect her best friend Lily Potter. For a split second Harry's and her own eyes locked, for that split second it felt like they were the only two things in the Galaxy! "Charlè, I don't know what Draco and Jasmine have told you but I didn't cheat on you" he said shattering any chance of her forgiveness. Charlè sneered, "Whatever Potter, it's not right for a snake to see a lion anyway especially if it's the lion prince and the snake princess." With a flick of her dark hair Charlè walked into the classroom leaving Harry breathless.

When Harry entered he quickly took the seat next to Hermione who was watching him worriedly, "Well did it work?" she asked. Harry shook his head, "No she didn't believe me, and she started saying something about the lion prince and snake princess" he said, he was angry at Ginny. Why did she have to be such an obsessive fan girl? Why did she have to course a scene in front of the Malfoys? He slumped into his seat. Hermione was troubled, if she knew Charlè as well as she used to, then there was more to the picture. For Hermione knew how much Charlè had loved Harry, she even had the letters to prove it; and even if Charlè really did think Harry had been disloyal she wasn't one to sit around and sulk, no Charlè would storm over and beat the living daylights out of the person! A torrent of gold hair and ruby red eyes. However those long golden locks had gone now, they were replaced by heavy mysterious black locks, and even though her eyes looked the same Hermione noticed they looked colder. Somehow she knew she wasn't seeing the full pictuer.

Gilderoy Lockhart waltzed into the room, his golden hair shone in the morning light. "Let me introduce you to your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher... me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-times winner of _Witch Weekly's _Most-Charming-Smile Award- but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him. Huh, huh, huh... hee, hee... Now- be warned!" a few of the girls blushed at that including Jasmine who was sat next to Charlè who was openingly killing Harry Potter with death glares. "It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might... provoke them!" Lockhart continued, Draco did an imitation of Lockhart when his back was turned making Charlè smile for the first time that day. Lockhart unveiled his deadly bests, however they were far from deadly as wax crayons. "Cornish pixies?" a boy in Gryffindor asked, Lockhart nodded "Freshly caught Cornish Pixie's" the Gryffindor boy started to laugh along with a few other Gryffindors. Charlè was tempted to use the silence charm on them however dismissed the idea for the look on Lockhart's face was too funny to waste. He had gone bright red and slightly agitated, "Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnigan, but pixies can be devilish tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them, ha! Come on now- round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!" he said devishly unleashing the pixies upon the defenceless class.

The pixies wasted no time in taking prisoners they captured a Gryffindor by the name Neville Longbottom and hooked him onto the vast chandelier, the boy was screaming. Charlè found herself laughing at the poor boy, then she caught Hermione's look of disapproval "Lighten up Granger they are only pixies" she taunted relaxing onto her desk watching the pitiful students trying to escape. Suddenly one of the pixies caught hold of her hair and was trying to take her somewhere, Charlè screamed and reached for her wand then saw it lying where she had been sitting. "Accio wand!" she cried however one of the devilish pixies put its spiky little hand over her mouth. "Stuplify!" she heard someone shout, the pixies that had been holding her suddenly went limp. Gravity soon reclaimed her as she fell to the ground- however she never hit the floor as two strong arms were locked around her. Charlè gazed into the eyes of her saviour, however her gratitude turned to hatred as she saw the familiar emerald green eyes. "Let me down Potter" she spat, Harry laughed "Oh come on Charlè what happened till proven guilty?" he asked holding her close, Charlè scowled "Ok then I want you to say to that filthy little blood traitor that you don't ever want her to hang round with you ever again and that you only love me!" a cruel smile was dancing on her lips as she watched Harry consider it. "Fine, I'll tell her in the Gryffindor common room" he said dreading the reaction Ron and the rest of the Weasleys would have. "No, no, no you have to do it in the great hall in front of everybody got that?" she whispered in his ear and wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry shuddered, what choice did he have he loved her and she had offered him forgiveness but at a price; the price of the one who hurt her to be humiliated.

Tom Riddle could feel himself getting stronger, the girl who was properly his heir had been writing in his diary for two months now; the ink flowing like blood in his veins. He had learned a lot about the out the outside world and how so much had changed in fifty years. The fall of Grindlewald, the rise and fall of Lord Voldemort, the girl's Grandfather. He needed to gain more of her trust before she convinced her to release the basilisk. For though she was a Slytherine she was very strong minded and strong willed, a lot like himself desperate to prove herself to the harsh world. What had she called herself? The Princess of Slytherine? Didn't surprise him seeing as she was an heiress… then there was Potter, Tom had enjoyed the long talks Charlotte had, had about Harry Potter. How they had turned from long mushy talks of love and happiness to dark deadly tales of betrayal, Tom was shocked that Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort at the age of one by the sounds of him he wasn't very intelligent- especially If he thought harming a Riddle wouldn't have consequences. As if his thoughts had summoned her Charlotte began to write in the diary.

_**Hi Tom, I followed your advice though I find it hard not to smile at anyone; I used a hair colour changing spell this morning. My blond mane has gone and is replaced with curtains of black silk. Harry saved me this morning in DADA class, he was begging for me back! So I said I would only take him back if he embarrassed the blood traitor in front of everybody!**_

Tom read her entry with a flicker of a smile on his lips, so the girl was manipulative and cunning as well as smart.

**Very clever young Snake, and such poetic words alas; is that all you do to punish the Weasly girl? **

He asked her, now he would see where her true intentions lye, Charlotte hesitated for a second which worried Tom. For if she wasn't ready and certain of what she wanted how could he hand her the responsibility of the basilisk?

_**No, I was thinking on using Slytherine's serpent on her; you know just to scare her.**_

Tom smiled, the darker side of ambition.

**Yes, I think that sounds reasonable seeing on how much pain she has caused you.**

Charlè suddenly felt cold after reading Tom's last entry, she had been second guessing the idea since last night when Tom had shown her the chamber of secrets. Had she been a Gryffindor she feared her curiosity would have gotten the better of her. She quickly scribbled a quick reply back before shutting the diary and making her way to the great hall, the show was about to begin.

**A/N sorry its short, but it's only a filler chapter though some of it will be important later hope you enjoyed it please review thank you :0**


	6. Chapter 6

**Secrets from the past**

**Chapter six**

**A/N hey guys sorry it's been a while but I'm moving house and everything, so I've been struggling for time as well as time for homework. It would seem teachers are not merciful even to those who try hard in their lessons.**

**Hermione: You try hard?**

**Me: Mione don't be so surprised I spend as much time in the library as you do!**

**Harry: Yeah when you could be having fun with us!**

**Charlè: Ok guys leave Charley alone, before we both hex you!**

**Me: Thanks Char**

**Charlè: No problem Charley.**

Charlè grinned as she strutted into the Great hall; she gave Harry an evil smirk across the room before gracefully sitting down next to Draco and Jasmine. "Why are you so happy?" Draco asked suspiciously, Charlè gave him a smirk and replied innocently "Revenge is a dish best served cold" she sang. Her eyes danced like waves in a storm. Draco shivered at her fake innocence, "What did you do?" he asked, catching her cast a gaze at Harry Potter. "You'll find out soon Drake" Jasmine sang sharing an evil smile with Charlè. Draco shuddered, any plan that had been cooked up by his sister was bound to be horrible, but add in Charlè's brains and it would make even Professor Snape shudder!

As if on cue, Harry stood up. Draco watched curiously as he made his way over to the red headed blood traitor, Ginny Weasly. He started saying something to her quietly; however by the look on her face Draco guessed it was bad. For Ginny stood up to face Harry and slapped him hard across the face, Draco flinched at the sound of skin on skin contact. Charlè was smirking madly, a cruel crazed look at settled in her eyes, as Potter started ranting "Ginny I don't love you! I wish you would stop following me round like a stalker! You have caused me so much trouble I don't care if your Ron's baby sister, you're a freak!" Ginny's eyes began to water and her face turned as red as her hair. The whole hall stared in silence, Draco noticed the teachers staring in shock at the Light's golden boy. He couldn't help but smirk. Charlè gracefully got out of her seat and glided towards the Gryffindor table, Draco's eyes widened as he realized this was Charlè's evil scheme. Embarrass. Ginny. Weasley. Draco watched in horror as Charlè whispered in Ginny's ear before lazily draping her arm around Harry. Ginny ran from the room with tears of hate and embarrassment trailing from her eyes.

Hermione had watched the scene gradually play out and shook her head ashamed. Whatever Harry had just done had obviously been planned between Charlè and Jasmine Malfoy. Hermione stared at her best friend, she was so different, and not because of her now black hair. Her aura had changed; from the usual playful, happy, rebellious girl, Hermione had grown up with to a scheming, evil, crazy bitch. Hermione walked over to where Charlè was now snogging Harry, "Char, do you mind if I have a word please" she said keeping her voice calm. Charlè gave her an annoyed look, before leaving Harry and joined her outside. "What do you want Hermione?" she asked her voice laced with annoyance. "Char, what's going on? Why did you do that to Ginny? I know she's a bit weird and everything but she's Ron's sister!" Charlè rolled her eyes at her friend's rambling. "Look Hermione she hurt me, I got her back. You know how I work" she said calmly; however her fingers were wrapped firmly around her wand. Hermione gave her an ashamed look, "Charlè, this isn't who you are" she whispered, however Charlè wasn't listening her patience was very thin with her old best friend. "Shut up you filthy little mudblood! How do you know this isn't the _real _me? You don't know me any more Hermione, so shut up!" she screamed, one of the windows shattered into pieces. Hermione stared round frantically however Charlè had vanished.

Charlè was shaking as she ran back to the Slytherine dorm, how had she caused the window to shatter? Surly she wasn't strong enough to use wandless magic, as she ran into her room she grabbed the diary and wrote furiously

_**Tom, what are the possibilities of a second year using wandless magic?**_

Tom replied seconds after

**Not very likely unless he or she is very powerful, why?**

Charlè hesitated before writing,

_**I was having an argument with Hermione, when I got really and screamed at her. When I had finished the windows near the great hall shattered!**_

**Wow little snake that is powerful magic! I think you are ready to use the serpent…**

_**Great, I will have a perfect opportunity during the Quidditch match tomorrow.**_

**HAHAHA, you are quiet the little schemer, little snake. Did you get your revenge on the blood traitor? **

_**Yes, it was the course of the argument between Mione and me.**_

**Charlotte, you cannot afford to be friends with mudblood. You are a descendant of Salazar Slytherine!**

_**Yes I know Tom; I just wish she wasn't a mudblood. She has to make everything hard…**_

Charlè suddenly felt a presence in the room, whipping her head around she saw a large green viper snake slithering out from under the bed, it was followed by Aria. **{Mistress, Tom Riddle's snake has found you. She wishes to show you the chamber of secrets} **Arai hissed. Charlè looked at the viper in front of her, so this was Nagini she thought; Nagini was roughly around twelve feet long and as thick as a man's thigh. **{Hello Nagini} **she hissed politely guessing the snake was venomous, **{Hello young Mistress,}** Nagini hissed back. Nagini then began to slither towards the door, twitching her tail as if ordering Charlè and Aria to follow. Nagini led them through the shadows of Hogwarts that was being consumed by night. Charlè could hear the muffled voices of students and teachers all around her but couldn't see anyone, **{you are under and invisibility charm young Riddle} **Nagini hissed as if reading her thoughts.

Nagini lead Charlè to the girl's lavatory, Charlè shuddered as she caught sight of the ghost who haunted it. Moaning Myrtle was wailing as she trailed around the room, she then noticed Charlè and the two snakes "Who are you?" she asked in a snotty voice. Charlè sneered at her "None of your business Myrtle" and followed Nagini to the sink. "You don't want to be going to that sink" Myrtle said in a frightened voice, Charlè raised her eye brows "Why?" she asked. Myrtle gulped "It was there I died" she said her voice trembling, Charlè looked at her sympathetically "How did you die Myrtle?" she asked calmly Myrtle couldn't have been older then she was now when she died. "I had been hiding in a toilet because one of the Slytherine girls had been teasing me about my glasses, when I heard a boy speaking. He was speaking some silly language, so I opened the door to tell him to go away, then I died." She whispered tearing up at the memory. Charlè was fascinated, the boy she heard had been Tom speaking parseltounge and had died because of the serpent's gaze! "Myrtle I am so sorry, but I must ask something of you, don't tell anyone that I am down here, or that you ever saw me tonight" Charlè said her voice in a threatening tone; Myrtle raised her eyebrows "Why? Are you doing something you shouldn't?" she asked with a look on her face that said she was going to tell. "Cause not, I just don't want anyone to find out ok" Charlè lied smoothly, before turning to the sink. Engraved on the tap was a coiled serpent, Charlè smirked "This is it" she whispered to herself. Closing her eyes she began to say **{Open the gateway to Salazar's chamber, I his heiress pledge to carry out his noble work.} **Suddenly the sink began to descend into the grating below, as did the other three sinks, the fifth was lifted into the air. Finally a slide was revealed, "What's going on? You said you weren't up to any good!" Myrtle was shouting frantically, Charlè rolled her eyes and drew her wand. "Myrtle I will use the memory charm if you do not shut up right now" Myrtle fell silent "Good, now I want you to promise that you won't tell anyone this!" Charlè said dangerously wand still pointed at Myrtle who whimpered. "I promise I promise" she squeaked, Charlè smiled viciously before saluting Myrtle and jumping down the chute.

**A/N I'm sorry it's so short but I thought it would be a good idea to end it there, please review thank you **

**CC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Secrets from the past**

**Chapter seven**

With a slight scream, Charlè came tumbling out of the chute. Looking around, she gasped when she saw what she was lying on. Tiny fragments of animal bones lay like a carpet on the chamber floor. Quickly brushing herself off, Charlè waited for Aria and Nagini. Seconds after her own decent, Nagini and Aria slithered out of the chute; **{this way Young Riddle} **Nagini hissed as she slithered through the shadowy chamber. Scared of being left behind; Charlè quickly followed. They came to a large panel with snakes standing guard, Charlè hissed something in parseltounge and the end snake slithered round causing the panel to open. Following Nagini and Aria, Charlè entered the panel. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight which lay before her, a long spacious chamber filled with green light stretched before her. Proud stone heads of snakes stood poised and ready to attack any intruders, and a lake of cool water lay at the end, with a statue of her ancestor; Salazar Slytherine. As Charlè walked calmly down the chamber, she sensed another presence and quickly drew her wand. A low chuckling came from the greenish shadows. "Come now Charlè is that any way to treat a friend?" came the silky smooth voice of Tom Riddle. Charlè relaxed as Tom stepped out of the shadows. He was paler then when she had last saw him, she would have mistaken him for a ghost if she didn't know him. "Sorry Tom, it's just this place is kind of creepy" she said lowering her wand. Tom smiled, "Don't worry Charlè, are you ready to use the Basilisk?" he asked. Charlè nodded.

Tom turned to the statue of Salazar Slytherine and began to chant some words in parseltounge. A deep hiss could be heard from the mouth of the statue. A small voice in Charlè's head was telling her she should be very afraid, however her Slytherine blood out ruled it. Slowly a large snake began to immerge from the shadows of the statue, its large head was filled with spikes, and its glowing red eyes filled Charlè with terror. It was truly the king of snakes! Tom began to speak lovingly to it in parseltounge, than he turned to Charlè. "Charlè I want you to tell her that you are an heiress of Slytherine" he ordered, Charlè nodded, **{Hello there, my name is Charlè Riddle Black, I am the last current Heiress of Slytherine} **she hissed. The Basilisk stared at her, **{Hello young one, what is it you have summoned me for?" **the Basilisk asked. Charlè turned to Tom who was watching her with a smile on his face. "Tell her you want to rid the school of mudbloods" he said smoothly, as if in a trance Charlè repeated in parseltounge; **{I would like to rid Hogwarts of Muggleborn students and leave only those who have magical heritage,} **the Basilisk bowed her noble head and turned to Tom, **{When shall I begin master?} **she asked. Tom smiled evilly, sending shivers down Charlè's back. **{I am ready to do whatever!} **She hissed, her blue eyes gleaming. Tom grinned, **{Ah little Snake I have the perfect job for you} **he hissed softly then whispered instructions in her ear. Charlè smiled evilly.

Hermione woke with a start to see herself in the hospital wing, Ron and Harry were watching her worriedly. "Thank Merlin! I thought you'd died or something!" Ron said. Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Well I'm still alive, what happened anyways?" she asked Harry. Harry looked hesitant, "Well Mione we came out of the great hall and you were lying in a pool of your own blood surrounded by glass" he started shakily, "And er, Charlè was watching you. Except she wasn't Charlè, because Charlè wouldn't have been grinning like that at seeing you hurt, she looked wild almost! However she heard us and vanished!" he finished looking down at his feet. Hermione's eyes widened, so it was true Charlè had attacked her and left her for dead. Suddenly Professor Dumbledore entered the room, "Hello Hermione it's good to see you awake" he said kindly. Hermione tried to smile however found it immensely painful. "Now Hermione, what can you tell me about what happened last night?" he asked. Hermione casted her memory back to when she had confronted Charlè. "Well after Harry's spectacle with Ginny Weasley I guessed that Charlè was behind it, so I confronted her and Charlè lost her temper with me and attacked me using wandless magic and shattered the windows as well" she explained. Dumbledore frowned, "Ah I see, and have any of you two seen Charlè since?" he asked the two boys, they shook their heads, "Well then I must go tell Professor Snape that his niece is missing" he mumbled as he left the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "Right Hermione dear you're free to leave now" she said kindly. Hermione thanked her for her help and eagerly left the hospital wing with Ron and Harry. Suddenly Harry stopped and stared at the wall, "Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked however Harry wasn't listening he was tracing the wall with his fingers. "Can't you hear it?" he demanded to his two best friends, Hermione and Ron looked confused; "Hear what mate?" Ron asked nervously. "That voice!" Harry said nervously, "I heard it before in the hospital wing and now-" however he trailed off. His eyes went wide, "I think it's going to kill!" he cried as he took off down the corridor, "Harry not so fast!" Hermione called as she and Ron chased after him. They stopped dead when they found Harry staring at the wall, the area around the wall was flooded and spiders seemed to be running away from something. Ron shuddered "I hate spiders" Hermione brushed him away "I've never seen them act like that before" she whispered. "Guys look at this!" Harry said bringing their attention to the wall; written in bold red letters read: The Chamber of Secrets has been opened... enemies the heir... beware! "It's written in blood!" Hermione gasped disgustedly. Suddenly something caught Harry's eye, the limp body of a scraggily tabby cat lay frozen next to the water, "Er look its Filches cat!" he groaned. Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway as the trio turned to see Madam Pomfrey, Draco Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Filch walking towards them. "Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey gasped upon reading the wall, Draco smirked towards Hermione and said snidely "Your next Mudblood!" Filch barged his way through shouting "What's going on 'ere? Go on, make way, make way. Potter- What are you...Mrs. Norris? You've...murdered my cat." He glared at Harry as he stroked the frozen head of Mrs Norris, Dumbledore took Filch by the shoulders and said kindly "She's not dead, Argus. She has been Petrified." Lockhart who had materialized out of nowhere chuckled "Ah, thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her." He said gravelly making Professor McGonagall frown, "But how she has been Petrified, I cannot say..." Dumbledore said as if deep in thought, Filch looked thunderous "Ask him!" he growled accusingly at Harry "It's him who's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall." Harry was shocked as he stammered "It's not true sir, I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Filch continued to glare at him muttering things like "Liar and rubbish".

Professor Snape took this moment to step forward "If I might, Headmaster? Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner." He said silkily while watching Harry, "He was in the Hospital wing visiting Miss Granger" Madam Pomfrey said though her voice was hollow. "Yeah we were just on our way back to the common room when we saw Mrs Norris, just when Harry…" however Ron was cut off by Harry accidently losing his balance and stepping on Ron's foot. "Yes Mr Weasley?" Snape asked suspiciously, "Just when I asked Hermione about Charlè" Harry said quickly. Snape's already pale features drained of colour, "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." Dumbledore warned then turned to filch who cried "My cat has been Petrified. I wanna see some punishment!" Dumbledore gave him a sympathetic look, "We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution... to all." He said softly then turned back to the trio, "As for you three I suggest you go back to your common room" he said though his voice lacked the usual cheeriness.

As they walked up towards the Gryffindor common room Hermione said "It's a bit strange, isn't it?" Ron and Hermione looked at her confused, "Strange?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, "You hear this voice, a voice only you can hear, and then Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified. It's just... strange." She muttered. Harry looked confused "Do you think I should have told them? Dumbledore and the others, I mean?" he asked, Ron stared at him "Are you mad?" he cried. Hermione rolled her eyes "No, Harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign." She said slowly then added, "Did you see the look on Snape's face when you mentioned Charlè?" she asked. Harry nodded "Yeah he looked really worried, though I can't see why" he muttered. Ron looked confused "Why wouldn't he be he's her head of house isn't he?" he asked. Harry nodded "Yeah but he's also her Uncle on her mum's side, do you remember last year when we rescued the Philosopher's stone from Voldemort? (Ron winced at the name) Well it turned out that Snape was Voldemort's son and was helping him. He threatened Charlè that if she ever told anyone he would obliverate her mind!" he explained. Ron looked horrified, "And I thought he was just normal evil" he muttered .

Charlè slinked between the shadows, her hand was dripping in blood as the Basilisk slithered at her heels. As they entered the main chamber Tom was sitting on a snake throne, both Charlè and the Basilisk bowed, "All is well Tom, the old coot found the message though we couldn't kill the cat she only saw the reflection in the water" she said evilly. Tom smirked "Never mind now your best going, your starting to be missed" he said seriously. Charlè nodded and turned to leave however Tom called her back "Oh little snake, I almost forgot we can't have you under anymore suspicion can we?" he said softly as he mended her arm using wordless magic. "Thanks Tom" she said gratefully as she swept from the chamber.

**Hi guys to those who have already read this chapter before I would just like to say I rewrote it because I am trying to keep this as close to the original as possible and it seems I jumped quite a bit of some important chapters. Please review thank you :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Secrets from the past**

**Chapter eight**

The next morning Hermione gasped as she saw that Charlè was once again back among the students of Slytherine, she was in-between the two Malfoys who appeared like guards. "Look what the snake decided to cough back up!" Ron muttered darkly, Harry didn't even bother trying to defend his girlfriend. "Come on lets go or we'll be late for Transfigurations!" he said coldly avoiding eye contact with Charlè. As they walked Hermione asked "Where do you think she went?" Harry shrugged "I don't know or care really, she isn't my Charlè!" he said darkly, Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.

As they walked into the classroom they were followed by professor McGonagall who shouted "Could I have your attention, please? Right. Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so. One, two, three, _Vera verto_. Now it's your turn. Well, who would like to go first? Ah! Mr. Weasley. "One, two, three. _Vera verto_." She instructed. Ron looked terrified as he mumbled "Ahem. _Vera verto_!" the cup transformed into a cup with a mouse's tail as a handle, the class laughed while McGonagall looked stern. "That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley. Yes, Miss Granger?" she asked Hermione who's hand was in the air. "Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about...the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked nervously, almost instantly the class fell to silent and stared at McGonagall. Taking a deep breath she said "Well, very well. Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherine. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not" Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered "Three guesses who" Harry managed to hide a grin, "Salazar Slytherine wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, "pure-bloods." Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherine had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherine's view, were unworthy to study magic." McGonagall finished. "Muggle-Borns" Hermione muttered, "Well, naturally, the school had been searched many times. No such chamber has been found." McGonagall said offhandish tone to the silent class. " Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Hermione asked, McGonagall gave her a weak smile and replied "Well, the Chamber is said to home to something that only the Heir of Slytherine can control. It is said to be the home of a monster!" she whispered. The sound of the bell shattered the unnatural silence that had taken place in the classroom, "Right off you go!" McGonagall said shakily.

The trio began to make their way to their next lesson Ron muttered "D'you think it's true? D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" his voice held a single thread of fear, Hermione shrugged "Yes. Couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are." She said, Harry looked worried "Well, if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, a-and it really has been opened, then that means…" Hermione nodded "The Heir of Slytherine has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?" she said casting a look around at the passing students as if one was to wear a badge reading 'I am the Heir of Slytherine'. "Let's think. Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?" Ron asked, Hermione looked alarmed "That could be anyone Ron" she said bitterly, "Yes but who do we know who has been acting strange lately?" Harry narrowed his eyed "Ron I doubt its really going to be Charlè Riddle-Black I mean I know she has gone a bit crazy and everything but underneath that she is still Charlè Rosewood!" he defended, Ron looked like he was about to retort when Hermione cleared her throat "Besides Ron it said Heir of Slytherine not Heiress" she said knowingly. Ron scowled, "Fine what about Malfoy? He was there last night and he had a self satisfied smirk on his face" Harry and Hermione shared a look "Well, maybe Ron's right, Hermione. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherine for centuries." Harry said however Hermione was unconvinced. "Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we could trick them into telling." Ron suggested, Hermione shook her head "Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way. Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention, we would be breaking about fifty school rules. And, it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous." She said mysteriously. Harry and Ron stared at her, "Follow me I think it might be in the library" she said.

Once in the Library Hermione began to quickly leaf through the books in the restricted section, (Under Harry's cloak of course) until she found the one she wanted. Quietly creeping out of the Restricted Section and behind a shelf of books, she quickly shredded the cloak and went to join Harry and Ron who were trying, (And failing) not to look suspicious. "Here it is. 'The Polyjuice Potion.'" She said, then read "Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another." Ron and Harry looked at each other stunned "Do you mean, if Harry and I drink that stuff, we'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" he asked curiously. Hermione nodded "Wicked! Malfoy'll tell us anything." Ron whispered excitedly, Hermione grinned "Exactly. But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion." She said scanning the book. Harry frowned "Well, how long will it take to make?" he asked curiously, Hermione sighed "A month" Harry and Ron shared looks of horror, "A month? But, Hermione, if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherine, he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then." Hermione sighed "I know. But it's the only plan we've got."

Charlè was sat high in the Slytherine stands next to her cousin Jasmine, it was the first game her other cousin Draco would be playing Seeker. She heard the Gryffindor commentator Lee Jordan say "Another goal for Slytherine! They lead Gryffindor ninety to thirty!" she smirked, though she would never show emotion over such a petty thing like Quidditch. She watched excitedly as Harry was stalked by a rogue Bluger, she then frowned when she saw her ex best friends trying to save him "Now, now Hermione we can't have that!" she muttered as she began to tamper with Harry's broom however Draco was luring Harry through the stands. Suddenly Harry reappeared as he skidded across the sands of the Quidditch pitch, he shakily held up the snitch making the annoying commentator yell "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Charlè however was not looking at Harry but at the smirking figure of Tom who was leaning against the stand where Harry and Draco had just appeared, he was smirking; the deed had been done.

Down on the Quidditch field Harry was clutching his arm as Hermione, Ron, Hadgrid and Professor Lockhart ran onto the pitch. "Are you ok Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly, Harry shook his head "No, I think my- I think my arm's broken." He said painfully, Hermione felt her heart flutter. Professor Lockhart bent down towards Harry "Not to worry, Harry. I will fix that arm of yours straight away." He declared heroically while Harry looked horrified, "No not you!" he stammered. "Oh, poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. Now, this... won't hurt a bit. _Brackium emendo_!" Lockhart said confidently however his smile faded when he saw Harry's arm drop and bend, "Ah, yes, well, ha, that can sometimes happen, um, but- uh, the point is, uh,..." he stammered as a crowed began to gather "...you can no longer feel any pain, and, heh- very clearly, the bones are not broken." He finished happily; Hadgrid glared at him "Broken? There's no bones left!" he growled while everyone stared at Harry's boneless arm.

Harry was rushed to the Hospital wing where Draco was, he was surrounded by Slytherines including his twin sister Jasmine, Charlè and the pug faced girl Pansy Parkinson. "Uhh, uhhh..." Draco moaned, Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes "Mr Malfoy stop making such a fuss your free to go!" she ordered. Draco pouted, "Come on Drake the smell just got worse in here anyway!" Charlè hissed as the four Slytherines exited laughing. "Should've been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat- but growing them back..." Madam Pomfrey said to Harry looking very flustered, "You will be able to, won't you?" Hermione asked worriedly, Madam Pomfrey gave her a long look; "Oh, I'll be able to, certainly. But it'll be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business." She muttered handing him something to drink, Harry spat it back out "Ugh!" he cried looking disgusted, Madam Pomfrey gave a half hearted laugh "Well, what do you expect? Pumpkin juice?" and with that she ushered everyone out of the Hospital wing.

**A/N please tell me what you think :O)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Secrets from the Past**

**Chapter nine**

The hospital was bathed in darkness as Harry slept; suddenly an eerie voice filled the room, "Kill. Kill... Time to kill!" Harry woke up with a start and fumbled with his glasses as he peered round the room. Nothing seemed out of place; suddenly there was a crack and a small house elfish with wide eyes and big ears stared down at Harry. "Hello?" it stammered, Harry was amazed "Dobby?" he asked not believing the House Elf that had warned him not to come to Hogwarts this year and had nearly gotten him killed was gazing down at him innocently. "Harry Potter should have listened to Dobby! Harry Potter should have gone back home when he missed the train!" Dobby stuttered worriedly, realization dawned on Harry "It was you... You stopped the barrier from letting Ron and me through." He whispered accusingly encase Madam Pomfrey was around, Dobby bowed his head "Yes, sir." He said sorrowfully. Harry was filled with anger "You nearly got Ron and me expelled!" he cried angrily. Dobby was closed to tears as he stammered "At least you would be away from here. Harry Potter must go home!" Harry felt his temper ebb away, Dobby's heart had been in the right place where as his mind… well wasn't.

"Dobby why are you doing all this?" Harry asked. Dobby's wide saucer like eyes widened "Dobby remembers how it was before Harry Potter triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We house elves were treated like vermin, sir. Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin...uh, huh, huh, huh! Aah, ahh..." Dobby trailed off into violent wails. Harry casted a nervous look around, "Why do you wear that thing Dobby?" he asked hoping to distract the distraught house elf. Dobby looked up and whispered "This, sir? It is a mark of the house-elves' enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes. Ah! Listen. Listen! Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts. Harry Potter must not stay here, now that history is to repeat itself!" Harry stared at Dobby; was the crazed elf trying to warn him? What did he mean when he said History was about to repeat itself? "Repeat itself? You mean this has happened before?" he asked, Dobby looked at him like a startled deer caught in the headlights "Ah! I shouldn't have said that! Oh! Ah! Dah! Bad Dobby! Bad!" he muttered as he seized Harry's bottle and began to violently whack himself. Alarmed Harry grabbed the bottle, "Dobby, stop it! Stop it! Stop, Dobby! Tell me, Dobby. When did this happen before? Who's doing it now?" he asked curiously. Dobby shook his head "Dobby cannot say, sir. Dobby only wants Harry Potter to be safe." He whimpered, Harry gave him an annoyed look "No, Dobby. Tell me. Who is it?" he begged however Dobby snapped his fingers and vanished.

The sound of voices filled the silence as Madam Pomefrey's flustered voice rang out "Put him here. What happened?" Harry quickly rolled over on his side and pretended to be asleep; listening carefully to the conversation. "There's been another attack." Came the voice of Dumbledore who sounded older than usual, "I think- do you know- I think he's been Petrified, Madame Pomfrey. Look! Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker..." McGonagall's voice said next. A poofing noise followed as Harry guessed they had tried to open a blown camera, "What can this mean, Albus?" McGonagall asked worriedly. Harry listened anxiously for Dumbledore's reply, "It means...that our students are in great danger." He said. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he heard McGonagall say "What should I tell the staff." Dumbledore gave a long sigh, "The truth. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as we feared, Minerva. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again." He said heavily as the teachers left the hospital wing Harry fell into an uneasy sleep.

A week later Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the middle of the Girls bathroom, where Hermione was casually stirring the Polyjuice potion. "Again? You mean the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione asked once Harry had told them what he'd over heard in the Hospital wing. Harry nodded. "Of course. Don't you see? Lucius Malfoy must have opened it when he was at school here. And now he's taught Draco how to do it." Ron said. Hermione gave him a 'look', "Maybe. We'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure." She said dismissively. As if the thought had only just dawned on him Ron asked "Enlighten me. Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight, in the middle of a girl's lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught?" Hermione laughed, "Heh... No. No one ever comes in here." She said happily. "Why?" Ron asked looking around as if inspecting for anything abnormal. "Moaning Myrtle." Hermione said simply, Harry and Ron gave her questioning looks; "Who?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed "Moaning Myrtle." She repeated. Ron threw her an annoyed look and said slowly "Who is Moaning Myrtle?" Suddenly a high whining noise came from one of the toilets as a silvery figure immerged. The figure turned out to be a ghost girl with brown plaits and wire framed glasses, "I'm Moaning Myrtle! I wouldn't expect you to know me! Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping Moaning Myrtle? Huh...aaaah!" she whined as she drifted through the bathroom. Harry and Ron shared scared looks, "She's a little "sensitive" Hermione whispered as Myrtle threw her a death glare, (A/N no pun intended).

Later that same day Charlè was walking towards the Defence against the Dark Arts room where there was a duelling club being held. Not that she needed it of course; Tom had been giving her lessons! However she had agreed to come along with her cousins Draco and Jasmine to check it out. Professor Lockhart was draped in a fur robe and was lounging on a chair; many girls were giggling and blushing. Checking to see that he had a reasonable audience, Lockhart climbed onto the stage which had magically appeared and shredded his fir cloak and flung it to the audience, (Many girls fought for this, Jasmine included!) "Gather 'round, gather 'round! Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Duelling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I" he paused for dramatic effect, "myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear." He joked as Snape walked onto the stage in all his brooding glory. Charlè smirked as she saw her Uncle glare at being called 'assistant'. "One, two, three" Lockhart was cut off as Snape, as quick as a snake shouted "Expelliarmus!" quickly disarming the unready Defence teacher. Lockhart gave an embarrassed laugh as he said "Whoa!" Jasmine, who was standing next to Charlè, whispered "Do you think he's alright?" Charlè rolled her eyes "Who cares" she whispered back dramatically. Jasmine pouted and turned her attention back to Lockhart. "An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious- ah- what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy." Lockhart said lamely. Charlè as well as Draco rolled her eyes. "Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." Snape's haunting voice asked. Lockhart looked frazzled "An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape! Ah... Let's have a volunteer pair! Um, Potter, Weasley, how about you?" he said hopefully to the two Gryffindors. Charlè smirked at her boyfriend; he was so going to beat Ron. However Professor Snape said menacingly "Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Black perhaps?" his eyes met Charlè's as she scowled at him. Silence had fallen as she climbed onto the stage, "Good luck, Potter! You'll need it!" Lockhart whispered as he ran from the stage.

Charlè looked Harry up and down; she smirked when she saw him wince under her gaze. "Wands at the ready." Lockhart called from a safe distance, "Scared Potter?" Charlè asked innocently, Harry scowled "You wish." He muttered. They both had their wands pointing at each other, "On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent- only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One, two…" Lockhart started however Charlè cut him off as she yelled "Everte statium!" Harry was thrown violently to the ground. The Slytherine's and Snape smirked, "Rictusempra!" Harry threw back however Charlè shouted "Protego!" and a silvery forcefeild surrounded her. The class stared at her in amazement, Charlè smirked as Lockhart came running onto the stage, and "I said disarm only!" he said staring at the two students who were glaring at each other. "Serpensortia!" Charlè whispered as a huge King Cobra slithered out of her wand. It snapped viciously at the Gryffindors nearest to the stage as it approached Harry. Snape gave her a disapproving look before turning to Harry and drawled lazily "Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you." However Lockhart stepped forward, "Allow me, Professor Snape. Alarte ascendare!" the snake was lifted into the air and then violently thrown nearer to Harry who took a step back. "Sya- hassa- she. Sya- hasi- heth. Sya- hasi- heth." Harry hissed. Charlè and Snape shared a worried look while everyone was staring wide eyed at Harry. "Vipera evenesca." Snape said quietly as the snake vanished, the room was in silence. One boy in Gryffindor shouted "What are you playing at?"

Later in the Gryffindor common room, news had spread like wild fire about Harry talking to the snake. Every student gave him the cold shoulder and refused to speak to him. "You're a Parselmouth? Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked quietly as they walked through the sea of stares, "I'm a what?" Harry asked confused. Hermione rolled her eyes, "You can talk to snakes basically" she said, Harry still looked confused. "I know. I mean, I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. Uh, once! But, so what? I bet loads of people here can do it." He said uncomfortably, Ron and Hermione looked awkward, "No, they can't. It's not a very common gift, Harry. This is bad." She said quietly, Ron nodded. "What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin…" Harry started however Ron cut him off harshly "Oh, that's what you said to it!" Harry felt like Ron had stabbed him! "You were there! You heard me!" he said defensively, Ron groaned; "I heard you speaking Parseltounge. Snake language?" he said sarcastically. Hermione gave him a harsh look and muttered "Shut up Ron" Harry looked scared, "I spoke a different language? But- I didn't realize I- how can I speak a language without knowing I can?" he asked frantically. Hermione sighed; "I don't know, Harry, but it sounded like you were egging the snake on, or something. Harry, listen to me. There's a reason the symbol of Slytherine House is a serpent. Salazar Slytherine was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes, too." She explained. Ron who was still giving Harry filthy looks said bitterly "Exactly! Now the whole school's gonna think you're his great- great- great grandson, or something!" Harry shook his head, "But I'm not... I can't be" he said determinedly. Hermione didn't meet his eyes, "He lived a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be." She said quietly.

Meanwhile in Snape's office Charlè was freaking out, "How can Potter be a parselmouth?" she demanded. Severus rolled his eyes, "I don't know as far as I'm aware of the Potters are a decent from Godric Gryffindor, not Salazar Slytherine who is our ancestor" he explained. Charlè growled, "So Charlè do you want to tell me where you were when you went missing a week ago?" Severus asked. Charlè glared at him. "That is none of your business Uncle!" she hissed savagely, "I think you'll find Miss Black that it is, seeing as I am your guardian" he said smirking. Charlè who had been caught off guard gasped, "Since when? I thought Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius were my guardians?" she asked suspiciously. Severus chuckled, (A very rare event) "Yes they were but I told Nericca that I would take the responsibility of her seeing as how much trouble you course!" he said fondly, Charlè glared, "Me trouble? You must have me mistaken Uncle Dearest!" she said sarcastically. Severus laughed, "You are more like your mother then you know" he said quietly. Charlè stopped scowling and allowed herself to look sympathetic, "What was my mother like?" she asked softly. Severus smiled, "Your mother was brilliant, she was smart, intelligent, free minded, (Which annoyed our father very much) though I did doubt her choice of friends" he said. Charlè looked confused "Why?" she asked. Severus didn't smile, "She was sorted into Gryffindor which surprised me considering our ancestry, and I was surprised my father didn't disown her there and then she had my mother to thank for that. Anyway she hung around with four boys called James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They called themselves the Marauders, now I was in a rivalry with Potter over a girl called Lily Evens who was Rose's best friend. They enjoyed pranking me seeing as I was 'Rose's younger brother'. I was constantly telling her not to hang out with them because Black was a blood traitor and Lupin was a werewolf" he explained. Charlè frowned, "Why would my mother hang out with a werewolf?" she asked. Severus smiled "My point exactly anyway she then fell in love with Black and got married in secret and had you" he finished. He then looked at the clock, "Anyway you should be going" Charlè groaned as she headed for the Slytherine common room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Secrets from the Past**

**Chapter ten**

Harry was getting sick and tired of the looks he was receiving from other students; he couldn't even do his homework without hearing the whisperings and stares. He decided he would finish his homework in the library, as he walked through the corridors an eerie feeling took over him. "Blood...I want blood...They all must die. Kill... Kill... Kill! Time to kill please Mistress Let me kill!" came the snake like voice. Harry froze. It was the same voice he had heard the night they had found Filches cat! The need to know what was going on filled Harry as he followed the voice until he reached a corridor where Nearly Headless Nick was floating still wearing an expression of shock on his face; behind Nick was Justin, a boy who Harry knew. Harry froze; suddenly Filch appeared out of nowhere pointing accusingly at Harry with a twisted grin on his face. "Caught in the act! I'll have you out this time, Potter. Mark my words." He said smirking, Harry felt the colour drain from his face. "No! Mr. Filch! Y-you- you don't understand!" he tried to reason however Filch wasn't listening, he was staring at Professor McGonagall. "Oh my!" she gasped when she saw Nearly Headless Nick and Justin, "Professor... I swear I didn't!" he started, however she wasn't listening. "This is out of my hands, Potter." She muttered.

McGonagall led Harry towards a Gargoyle and said dryly "Sherbet Lemon" this clearly being the password the Gargoyle jumped aside as the wall behind it sprang open. Harry in all his fear found himself amazed, behind the wall was a spiral staircase which was moving smoothly upwards, like an escalator. As he and Professor McGonagall stepped into it, Harry heard the wall close behind them. They rose upwards in circles, higher and higher, until slightly dizzy, Harry could see a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in shape of a griffon. He knew where he was being taken. This must be where Dumbledore's office was.

They stepped of the stone staircase at the top and Professor McGonagall rapped on the door. It opened silently and they entered. Professor McGonagall told Harry to wait and left him there, on his own. Harry looked around. One thing was for certain: of all the teacher's offices Harry had visited this year, Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting. If he hadn't been scared out of his wits he would have been very happy at the chance to look around it. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were dotted with various portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts, all of whom were snoring in their frames.

There was also an enormous, claw footed desk, and sitting on the shelf behind was the _Sorting Hat_. Harry hesitated. He cast a wary eye around the sleeping witches and wizards on the walls. Surely it couldn't hurt if he took the hat and tried it on again? Just to see… just to make sure it _had_ placed him in the right house. Suddenly the hat spoke to him, "Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" it asked, Harry was startled, "I... I-I was- I was just wondering if you'd put me in the right house." He asked lamely. The hat did a sort of laugh, "Yes, you were particularly difficult to place. But, I stand by what I said last year- you would have done well in Slytherine." It said mysteriously. Harry felt his heart drop, "You're wrong." He said confidently, the hat chuckled. Suddenly he heard a strange gagging noise, Harry whipped around to see a decrepit looking bird that was sitting on a perch. It resembled a half plucked turkey. Harry stared at it and the bird looked balefully back making its gagging noises again. Harry thought it looked rather ill, its eyes were dull and its feathers were falling out.

How bad would it look if Dumbledore's bird would die while he was alone with it, Harry thought as the bird burst into flames. Harry yelled in shock and backed away from the desk, he looked around wildly, trying to find a cup of water however couldn't find one. He watched as the bird turned into a ball of flames then turned to ash. The door opened and in entered Dumbledore looking very tired and old. "Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry turned round, panic written upon his face he blurted, "Professor! Sir, your bird- there was nothing I could do- he- he just caught fire!" Dumbledore gave Harry a small smile. "Oh, and about time, too. He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a burning day. Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. They burst into flame when it is time for them to die, and then they are reborn from the ashes." He explained. "Ah, fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, and their- their tears have healing powers." Dumbledore mumbled fondly as they watch Fawkes be reborn.

In the events of Fawkes turning to fire, Harry had almost forgotten why he was there. Before either could speak the door flew open and in entered a rather flustered looking Hadgrid, "Professor Dumbledore, sir! Wait! Listen! Professor Dumbledore, sir, it wasn't Harry!" he cried. Dumbledore tried to say something, but Hadgrid kept on ranting "In fact, I'd be prepared ter swear it in front o' the Ministry of Magic!" he said standing very straight. Dumbledore managed to get a word in and said softly "Hadgrid! Relax. I do not believe that Harry attacked anyone." Dumbledore seemed to calm down and said "Well, of course you don't, and... Oh... Oh, right. Well, I'll, um- hum. I'll just wait outside, then." Dumbledore nodded. Once Hadgrid had left Dumbledore turned his blue stare onto Harry, "You don't think it was me, Professor?" he asked hopefully. Dumbledore nodded, "No, Harry. I do not think it was you... But I must ask you, is there something you wish to tell me?" he asked. Harry hesitated, did he want to tell Dumbledore about the advanced spells Charlè had learnt and how he was a parseltounge? "No, sir. Nothing." He found himself saying. Dumbledore didn't look convinced however said "Very well, then. Off you go."

…

Charlè was kneeling on the cold floor of the Chamber; her head was bowed making her messy black hair tumble to the floor. "I did as you asked Tom" she said sweetly as she stood up, her once beautiful features were now rugged and her skin was a sickly pale. Her eyes had sunken and had inhabited dark circles. Tom smiled at her, he was fully aware of how Charlè had become like this for it was her life energy that was keeping him in solid form, however she did not need to know this he thought smugly. "Good girl," he said faking a smile, "I have no more missions for you at the moment I suggest you try and get on as normally as you can…" he ordered silkily. Charlè nodded.

…...

On Christmas Morning Hermione barged into the boy's dorm smiling, her arms were filled with presents. "How the bloody hell did you get in here?" Ron asked bleary eyed. Hermione rolled her eyes "Have you _still _not read a Hogwarts History? There is only a charm on the stair case going up to the Girl's dorm" she said smartly. Ron groaned at being lectured at so early in the morning. "I'm guessing you don't wasn't presents then?" she asked cunningly, instantly both Harry and Ron sprung from their beds and looked eagerly at the pile of presents. Hermione grinned then suddenly she began to feel really sad, "Mione what's wrong?" Harry asked, Hermione gave him a sad look and he caught on. Ron gave them confused looks, "This is the first Christmas that me and Charlè haven't spent together" Hermione said quietly. Harry hugged her, he breathed in the scent of her hair which smelt of apples and smiled slowly. Hermione seemed to pull herself together for she said in a cherry voice, "Right you first Ronald" and passed him a present. "Please Merlin not a book!" Ron muttered, as he opened it a massive grin plastered his face as he jumped up and hugged Hermione "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he cried as he showed Harry a book that read 'Quidditch for Dummies'. Hermione winked at Harry who laughed. She then passed Harry his present which was a luxury eagle quill, "Thanks Hermione" he said happily, she beamed at him. Harry then passed his present to Ron which was also a book about Quidditch, then he gave Hermione her present it was a beautiful necklace with a heart pendent with 'Best Friend' written in the centre. If Harry had not been watching Hermione closely he would not have noticed the look of disappointment that flickered through her warm brown eyes. "Don't you like it?" he asked worriedly, Hermione suddenly started smiling "No, I love it! It's just that it reminded me of something I gave Charlè a few years ago." She said lamely.

They had agreed to drink the potion tonight, even though there was a glimmer of disgust in the air; nothing could put of the pleasant feeling of Christmas Dinner. Charlè was already sitting at the table with Jasmine and Draco when the trio arrived, she gave them all cold looks before returning to her conversation with Draco. The room was fabulously decorated with a life sized Christmas tree decorated with sparkling lights. Dumbledore was leading the choir in singing carols when they sat down. After they had helped themselves to three more helpings of Hermione ushered the boys into the deserted hall. "We still need to get the hairs of the people we're using" she whispered. The boys nodded "Who's hair are you tugging out then?" Ron asked curiously, Hermione smirked "I've already got mine. Millicent Bulstrode– Slytherine- I got this off her robes." she explained. The boys nodded as they made their way to the Girl's toilets.

On their way there Hermione told the boys to hide behind one of the statues as she quickly bewitched two cup cakes which she had swiped earlier, she then told the boys to wait. Soon enough Crabbe and Goyle came blundering past carrying handfuls of cakes; they smirked when they saw the levitating cakes and swiped them from the air. Taking a bite both boys fell into deep sleeps like blubbery whales. Harry and Ron dragged them out of site and into the broomstick cupboard and threw Harry's invisibility cloak over them. Harry swiped a hair or two from the boy's heads as they proceeded to the Girl's toilets.

"We'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves... Add the hairs." Hermione warned as she dished a cup full of potion to each of them. They added their hairs and watched disgustedly as the mixture turned into a nasty grey colour, "Ugh- essence of Crabbe." Ron moaned. Hermione smiled weakly "Cheers!" she said as they banged the cups together and knocked back the drink. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ron moaned as he ran into one of the stalls and vomited heavily, "Me too!" Hermione announced as she too ran for the nearest toilet. Harry felt really weird, he could feel his body changing, his eyes sight was improving and he was getting fatter. When he looked in the mirror Harry Potter was gone, but their stood Goyle, Ron had come out of his toilet now looking very pale indeed. "Harry?" he said weakly, his voice now sounding very much like Crabbe's. "Ron?" he asked as they stared at each other, "Bloody hell!" Ron swore as he looked at himself in the mirror. "We still sound like ourselves. You need to sound more like Crabbe." Harry pointed out; Ron nodded and deepened his voice "Uh… Bloody hell!" he said, Harry grinned "Excellent" Harry praised, "Where's Hermione?" he asked Ron shrugged. "I- I don't think I'm going. You go on without me!" she croaked, her voice sounding very hoarse, "Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly, Hermione's irritated voice snapped back "Your wasting your time go!" Ron gestured for them to leave.

…...

In the Slytherine Common room Charlè was lunging on one of the sofas, "Where are those two dunderheads you hang around with?" she asked Draco who was giving her a massage, "I don't know proberly went looking for more food" he said carelessly. Just as he finished speaking Crabbe and Goyle entered looking around strangely, "Oh my Merlin can you get any fatter?" Charlè asked jokingly however instead of laughing with her both boys just gave her hut looks, _something's not right _she thought narrowing her eyes. "So sit down" she ordered, both boys obediently sat down opposite her and the Malfoys. "Why are you wearing glasses?" Draco asked Harry/Goyle, Harry looked startled for a fraction of a second before replying "I was er reading" Draco frowned as did Charlè, "Reading?" she asked watching Harry as if trying to force him into his normal state. Harry nodded, "I didn't know you could read" Jasmine said stupidly making both Draco and Charlè roll their eyes. "You know, I'm surprised that the _Daily Prophet _hasn't done a report on all these attacks. I suppose Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up. Father always said Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this place." Charlè drawled carelessly noticing Harry wince, "Your wrong" he muttered. Charlè raised her eyebrow "What? You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore? Well? Do you?" Draco challenged him, Harry paled. "Harry Potter?" he offered, Jasmine fell on the floor in hysterical fits of laughter while Draco smirked "Good one, Goyle. You're absolutely right. Saint Potter. And people actually think that he's the Heir of Slytherine!" he said with disgust.

Harry and Ron's attention perked now, Harry was fully aware on how closely Charlè was watching them _I can't slip up_ he thought. "But then you must have some idea who's behind it all." He asked hopefully, Draco rolled his eyes "You know we don't Goyle. I told you yesterday. How many times do I have to tell you? Is this yours? But my father did say this: It's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it- only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So, it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me, I hope it's Granger. What's the matter with you two? You're acting very...odd." he said watching the two boys opposite him. Charlè was also watching carefully almost daring them to slip up, "It's his... stomach-ache." Harry said glaring at Ron, "Calm down!" he whispered urgently then noticed Ron's hair was becoming more gingery. "S- Scar" Ron mouthed, "Hair" Harry mouthed back. They both jumped up and made for the door, "Oh boys where are you going?" Charlè asked with a smirk playing on her face.

**A/N there you go, please review and tell me what you think, I'm trying to turn this into a Harry/Hermione fic because it can't work out between Charlè and Harry until later. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Secrets from the past**

**Chapter eleven**

As Harry and Ron ran back to the toilets where Hermione was waiting, they felt their clothes become extremely baggy. "That was close!" Ron gasped as they reached the toilets. Harry nodded, "Yeah I know, do you think Charlè knew it was us?"He asked. Ron shrugged "She bloody well acted like it, she seemed to be daring us to slip up didn't she." He said bitterly, "Did you look at her though, she looked a mess as if she hasn't slept for weeks" Harry commented. As they reached the stall where Hermione was hiding Harry called out "Hermione, come out. We've got loads to tell you!" a small noise came with inside, "Go away!" Hermione hissed angrily. Both boys looked at each other. Suddenly a shrill girly laughter filled the bathroom as Moaning Myrtle appeared "Ahh! Wait till you see. It's awful! He- ha, ha, he- hee!" she giggled spitefully. Harry and Ron shared worried looks; Harry gently knocked on the door and called "Hermione? A- are you OK?" Hermione gave a small sob while Myrtle was laughing cruelly as Hermione opened the door, "Do you remember me telling you that the Polyjuice Potion was only for human transformations? It was cat's hair I plucked off Millicent Bulstrode's robes. Look at my face." She said pitifully, Harry stared at her, even as a cat she was beautiful- wait did he just think that? Wasn't he going out with Charlè? "Look at your tail" Ron commented grinning, Hermione gave him a weak smile. "Lets get you to the Hospital wing" he said kindly, after he and Ron had changed back into their Gryffindor robes.

A few days later while Ron and Harry were walking to the library, Ron asked "Have you spoken to Hermione?" Harry nodded "She should be out of hospital in a few days, when she stops coughing up fur balls... What's this?" he said as he noticed loads of water flooding a corridor, "Looks like Moaning Myrtle's flooded the bathroom." Ron commented as they rushed into the bathroom to find Myrtle moping around weeping. "Oooh, oooh, ooooh, huh– huh. Come to throw something else at me?" she said nastily as she noticed Harry and Ron. Harry looked at her curiously and asked "Why would I throw something at you?" Myrtle gave him a filthy look, "Don't ask me! Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me. Especially when I'm keeping their secret" she said angrily, Harry and Ron shared at look. Who's secret was Myrtle keeping? "But, it can't hurt if someone throws something at you. I mean, it'll just go right through you." Ron asked tactlessly. Myrtle's face suddenly went extremely ugly as she yelled "Let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it! Ten points if you get through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head!" Harry could tell that Ron was debating whether to take Myrtle up on her offer. "But, who threw it at you, anyway?" he asked curiously, maybe it was the same person who was writing messages on the walls. Myrtle suddenly looked very, very scared. "I can't tell you, she said she would obliverate _all_ of my memory if I told on her!" she said frantically. Harry desperately tried to calm the ghost and said "It's ok Myrtle" realising he wasn't going to find out who _she _was. Myrtle pointed a ghostly finger over towards the flooded area of the bathroom. Harry walked over and picked it up; it was a small leather bounded book. Its pages were sodden from laying the water but on the spine the words T. Riddle were written in gold.

Once back in the Gryffindor common room Harry looked at the book, the pages were blank and there was nothing peculiar about it. He suddenly had the urge to write in it so he wrote: _**Hello my name is Harry Potter.**_ He didn't expect a reply so was startled when his writing faded into the page and was replaced by an elegant hand; **Hello Harry Potter my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.** Harry stared at the page and thought _was this person a relative of Charlè_? He quickly wrote _**Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?'**_ he waited a while before Tom wrote back with **No,** Harry growled in defeat then noticed more wording had appeared; **But I can show you. Let me take you back fifty years ago...13th June.**

A blinding bright light could be seen coming from the spine of the book as it pulled Harry into a black and white world. He was standing on a staircase next to a boy who looked about seventeen, he had short neatly cropped black hair, black eyes and neat Slytherine robes. "Excuse me. Could you tell me what's going on here? Are you Tom Riddle? Hello, can you hear me?" Harry asked, however the boy didn't reply he just kept staring at something that was up the stairs. Harry turned his head to see four wizards carrying a stretcher with a cover over the top, a pale hand dropped out and trailed along the floor. Harry gasped. "Riddle! Come." Came a familiar voice, a younger version of Professor Dumbledore was standing at the top of the stairs, his white beard was gone, in its place was a shorter auburn one. The boy who appeared to be indeed Tom Riddle turned to Dumbledore with a bored look upon his face and said "Professor Dumbledore." Harry was shocked, how could anyone treat Dumbledore with so little respect? Dumbledore frowned at Tom and said "It is not wise to be wandering around this late hour, Tom." Tom made himself seem deeply sorry as he said in a hesitant voice, "Yes, Professor. I- I suppose I- I had to see for myself if the rumours were true." Harry could see panic written clearly upon Dumbledore's face as he said regretfully "I'm afraid they are, Tom. They are true." Tom suddenly looked fearful, "About the school, as well? I don't have a home to go to. They wouldn't really close Hogwarts, would they Professor?" Harry could note the scared tone in Tom's voice. Dumbledore nodded "I understand Tom, but I'm afraid Headmaster Dippet may have no choice." Harry frowned, wasn't Dumbledore headmaster? Tom managed to regain his calm emotionless face and asked "Sir- if it all stopped- if the person responsible was caught-" however Dumbledore cut him off and asked "Is there something you wish to tell me?" Harry suddenly felt a very strong sense of Déjà vu as Tom replied emotionlessly "No sir, nothing" Dumbledore raised his eye brows and said "Very well, then. Off you go."

Harry followed Tom as he raced through the dungeons towards a certain room; he opened the door using non verbal magic. The door sprang open to reveal a very young and smallish Hadgrid who was opening a box, "Let's get yeh out of there." He was saying, completely unaware of Tom and Harry. Tom coughed politely before drawling "Evening, Hadgrid. I'm going to have to turn you in, Hadgrid. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone, but-"Tom was interrupted as the young Hadgrid sprang to his feet and yelled in protest "You can't! You don't understand." However Tom wasn't listening, Harry watched with horror as Tom completely ignored Hadgrid and continue talking. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered." The color drained from Hadgrid's face as he protested "It wasn't him. Aragog never killed no one! Never!" however Tom just shook his head and said in a mocking tone "Monsters don't make good pets, Hadgrid. Now, stand aside." Hadgrid raised himself to his full height and growled "No!" Tom just shook his head and drew out his wand, "Stand aside Hadgrid" he ordered again, Hadgrid refused. Harry watched as Tom pointed his wand at Hadgrid and then quickly to the box and shouted "Cistem aperio! Arania exumai!" something large with bandy legs sprang from the box and ran from the scene. "Aragog! Aragog!" Hadgrid shouted as the spider ran. Tom was now shaking his head; his eyes were narrowed as he said in a taunting voice "I can't let you go. They'll have your wand for this, Hadgrid. You'll be expelled." The room suddenly started to blur as Harry watched Tom point his wand at Hadgrid, he was being violently pulled away while shouting "Hadgrid! Hadgrid!" when Harry woke up he was back in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was finally out of the hospital wing, as she and the boys were walking the grounds, Harry was telling them about the diary. "It was Hadgrid. Hadgrid opened the Chanter of Secrets fifty years ago." He said in a pained voice, Hermione shook her head; "It can't be Hadgrid. It just can't be." She said disbelievingly. Harry gave her a weak smile; he also wanted to believe that Hadgrid was innocent however he could not deny what he had saw. Ron rolled his eyes "We don't even know this Tom Riddle. He sounds like a dirty, rotten snitch to me." He said gruffly. Harry shrugged and replied "The monster had killed somebody, Ron. What would any of us have done?" Ron narrowed his eyes, "Look. Hadgrid's our friend. Why don't we just go and ask him about it?" Hermione said sensing there was going to be a fight. Ron snorted "That'll be a cheerful visit! "Hello, Hadgrid! Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?"" he said sarcastically. "Mad and hairy? You wouldn't be talking about me now, would ya?" the three froze to find Hadgrid standing behind them; he was clutching some dead roosters. "No!" the three of them said innocently, Hadgrid watched them carefully. "W- What's that you've got, Hadgrid?" Harry asked nervously eyeing the bucket that Hadgrid was swinging casually. "Oh, It's a- Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. For the Mandrakes, ya know. Now, accordin' to Professor Sprout, they've still got a bit o' growing up to do. But, once their acne's cleared up, we'll be able to chop 'em up and stew 'em, and then we'll get those people down at the hospital un-Petrified. In the meantime, though, you three had best be lookin' after yourselves. All right? Hmm." He explained. Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded, "Well best be off then," he said cheerfully as he walked towards the castle.

Suddenly Neville Longbottom came running towards them, "Harry- I don't know who did it, but you'd better come! Come on!" he said urgently. The trio shared a worried look before following Neville to the Gryffindor common room. Once there Hermione gasped, for the boy's dorm was completely trashed! Books and papers had been thrown everywhere along with broken quills and ink. "It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password- unless it wasn't a student." Hermione said worriedly, "Whoever it was, they must have been looking for something." Ron observed as he looked around their destroyed room. "And they found it. Tom Riddle's diary is gone!" Harry said bitterly…

**A/N hi everyone you know the drill please review thank you **


	12. Chapter 12

**Secrets from the Past**

**Chapter twelve**

Harry was busy getting ready for the Quidditch game against the Hufflepuffs when Wood came up to him and addressed the team "Alright, listen up. We play our game, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance. We're stronger, quicker and smarter." He said cheerfully, Fred and George Weasley laughed, "And not to mention, they're dead scared that Harry'll Petrify them if they fly anywhere near him." Fred joked. Wood gave the twins a cold stare before replying "Well, that too. Professor McGonagall." He said turning to see the stern faced Transfigtions Professor. "This match has been cancelled" she said bitterly. Yells of protest filled the Gryffindor changing room, "We can't cancel Quidditch." Wood protested, however McGonagall silenced him. "Silence, Wood. You and your teammates will go to Gryffindor Tower, now. Potter, you and I will find Mr. Weasley. There's something the both of you have to see." She said leading Harry out of the room.

As they walked along the corridor they found Ron and McGonagall lead them to the Hospital wing. "I warn you, this could be a wee bit of a shock." She said sadly as she stepped out f the way to reveal a petrified Hermione. "Hermione!" Harry cried as he and Ron raced to her side. She was staring blankly out at them; her hand was raced as if to defend herself, "She was found near the Library, along with this. Does it mean anything to either of you?" McGonagall explained holding up a large hand mirror, the boys shook their heads. "I'll leave you two, I need to go have a word with the Headmaster." She said quietly before leaving. Suddenly a girl with messy black hair ran into the room, she looked around frantically until her sunken grey eyes rested on Harry and Ron. "Hermione?" she croaked as she looked at the petrified girl on the hospital bed. Harry suddenly recognised her to be Charlè! Her hair was much more messy and tangled, her face was sunken and pale while her eyes were lifeless and dull. She was a lot skinnier then she had been that night Harry and Ron had taken the Polyjuice potion. "Charlè?" Harry asked, hearing his voice Charlè's eyes widened as she ran from the room like a startled deer.

As Harry and Ron reached the Gryffindor common room they saw McGonagall standing at the front reading from a piece of parchment. "Could I have your attention please? Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately. "All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions." I should tell you this: unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely the school will be closed." She said in a sorrowful voice. Harry and Ron looked at each other alarmed, "We have to talk to Hadgrid, Ron. I can't believe it's him, but if he did set the monster loose last time, he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start." He whispered urgently, Ron looked worried. "But you heard McGonagall! We're not allowed to leave the tower except for class." He said, Harry smirked, and "I think it's time to get my Dad's old cloak out again."

Charlè was pacing the floor of her dorm in the Slytherine's girl's dorm, _this wasn't supposed to happen! _She thought miserably, every time she closed her eyes she could picture Hermione lying lifelessly on the hospital wing bed and Harry and Ron staring at her accusingly. _I've got to stop this! I have to stop Tom from killing someone, mudbloods or not! _She thought frantically as she hid among the shadows as she made her way to the girl's bathroom. "Hesha- Hassah." She hissed in parseltounge. The entrance slowly and dramatically began to emerge. Jumping down the chute, Charlè landed gracefully on her feet at the foot of the chute on a carpet of animal bones. Quickly making her way to the main chamber Charlè could hear Tom laughing to himself, as she came into view Tom turned to her chuckling, "I wandered how long it would take for you to brake the Imperious curse" he said smirking. Charlè froze, then a shimmer of happiness paced through her to know she hadn't done those things willingly. "You've got to stop this now Tom!" she said menacingly, Tom smirked. "Who's going to make me you? An arrogant little second year who found comfort in a diary?" he taunted. Charlè glared, "Yes I am going to stop you Tom Riddle because believe it or not I have something that you don't" she said in a soft but deadly voice. Tom watched her carefully and asked, "And what would that be little snake?" Charlè smirked, an identical smirk to his, "Friends, I have people who care about whether I live or die Tom. Even though you made me act like a bitch towards them, I know they still care about me" she said happily. Tom frowned then smirked, "You still haven't figured I out yet have you Charlotte? How you came across my diary, that wasn't coincidence. All this was supposed to happen, you're just the bait for the final piece of the puzzle" he said haughtily. Charlè's face suddenly drained of colour as the pieces rapidly pieced themselves together in her mind. "You!" she stammered as the darkness engulfed her.

Harry and Ron were now hidden under Harry's dad's invisibility cloak which had been sent to Harry last year via Dumbledore. They were standing nervously outside the door of Hadgrid's hut waiting for him to answer. The door swung open revealing a very scared looking Hadgrid carrying a crossbow. "Who's there? Hello? Hello?" Hadgrid asked gruffly, Harry and Ron threw off the invisibility cloak, "Hadgrid it's us!" Harry said then he eyed the crossbow, "What's that for?" he asked curiously. Hadgrid who looked relieved at seeing them shook his head, "Oh, nothing. I- I was expecting, ah... It doesn't matter- come on in- I just made a pot o' tea." He said inviting them in. as Harry and Ron sat down on one of the cosy chairs Harry asked, "Hadgrid are you ok?" Hadgrid looked startled, "I'm fine! I'm alright." He said quickly as he made the tea. "Did you hear about Hermione?" Harry asked quietly Hadgrid nodded slowly, "Oh, yeah. I heard about that, all righ'." He said sadly. _Right time to get to the point,_ Harry thought before asking, "Look, we have to ask you something. Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Hadgrid looked startled as he dropped the tea pot he was holding. "What you had to understand about that is…" he started however was cut off by three knocks at the door, Hadgrid looked terrified as he whispered to Harry and Ron, "Quick under the cloak. Don't say a word. Be quiet, both o' you!" checking to make sure they were completely invisible Hadgrid opened the door to reveal Professor Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge. "Professor Dumbledore, sir!" Hadgrid said. Dumbledore smiled at him, "Good evening, Hadgrid. I wonder could we...?" he said. Hadgrid smiled and said "Of course! Come in! Come in." opening the door wider.

Ron and Harry were watching from under the cloak, Ron stiffened as he laid eyes on Fudge, "That's Dad's boss! Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic!" he whispered to Harry. Harry watched the three wizards enter the small hut, he noticed Lucius Malfoy turning up his nose in disgust. "Bad business, Hadgrid Very bad business, had to come- three attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough. The Ministry's got to act." Fudge was saying. Hadgrid suddenly seemed to click why they were all in his hut and turned to Dumbledore wide eyed, "Oh, but I never- you know I never, Professor!" he said frantically. Dumbledore gave him a sad look and turned to fudge and said, "I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hadgrid has my full confidence."Fudge seemed to look uncomfortable, "Albus look, Hadgrid's record is against him. I've got to take him." he said uneasily. Hadgrid was looking terrified, "Take me? Take me where? Not Azkaban Prison?" he asked a look of pure terror crossing his eyes. "I'm afraid we have no choice, Hadgrid" Fudge said refusing to look Hadgrid in the eyes. Lucius Malfoy, who was looking very bored indeed then drawled, "Already here, fudge? Good..." Hadgrid, who had just noticed Lucius Malfoy for the first time glared at him and growled, "what're you doin' here? Get outa my house!" Lucius gave him a superior looked and drawled, "Believe me, I take absolutely no pleasure being inside your- you call this a house? Huh! No. I simply called at the school, and was told the headmaster was here." His cold grey eyes rested on Dumbledore and narrowed. Dumbledore frowned and asked politely "Well, what exactly is it that you want with me?" Lucius smirked, "The other governors and I have decided it's time for you to step aside. This is an order of suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you've rather lost your touch. Well, what, with all these attacks, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. I can only imagine what an awful loss that would be to the school." He said in fake worry.

Hadgrid who had seemed to have recovered from the shock of being told he was going to Azkaban stared at Malfoy, "Yeh can' take Professor Dumbledore away. Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! You mark my words, there'll be killin's next!" he shouted. However Lucius didn't even bat an eyelid, "You think so?" he asked suspiciously. Dumbledore patted Hadgrid's shoulders and said "Calm yourself, Hadgrid. If the governors desire my removal, I will, of course, step aside. However, you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." Harry thought for a split second Dumbledore could see them, for he was staring right at them! Hadgrid seemed to have caught on and said very loudly and obviously to Ron and Harry, "Ahem! If, uh, if anybody was looking for some stuff, then all they'd have to do would be to follow the spiders. Yup! That would lead them right! That's all I have to say. Oh, and someone'll need to feed Fang while I'm away." Fang growled at Lucius and Fudge, "Good boy" Fudge said weakly as he ushered Hadgrid out of the hut.

Once they had gone, Harry and Ron shredded the cloak. Ron had gone unbelievably pale, "Hadgrid's right! With Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day!" he said looking around frantically. Harry nodded and thought back about what both Dumbledore and Hadgrid had said about help. "Look! Well, come on. Come on, Fang!" he exclaimed as he noticed the trails of fleeing spiders leading into the Forbidden Forest. Ron paled some more, "Do we have to I hate spiders!" he moaned, however Harry was already racing off towards the forest. "Come on!" Harry shouted excitedly as he ran, Ron looked around spooked, Why?" he asked. Harry rolled his eyes, "You heard what Hadgrid said; 'Follow the spiders.'" He said gesturing to the fleeing spiders. Ron gave a yelp of terror, "They're headed to the Dark Forest! Why spiders! Why couldn't it be "follow the butterflies?" he groaned.

As they treaded carefully through the forest distant howls could be heard and rustling in the nearby bushes, "Harry, I don't like this... Harry, I don't like this at all!" Ron said in a scared voice. However Harry wasn't listening, "Shush!" he hissed as he paused to listen to something, Ron looked hopeful "Can we go back now?" he asked. They had reached a large cave where all the spiders seemed to gather, it was dark and musty. Harry could make out thousands of bright eyes watching them hungrily. "Come on!" he whispered to Ron as he pulled out his wand for protection. Suddenly a deep and gravelly voice called out, "Who is it?" Harry and Ron froze. "Don't panic." Harry whispered to Ron as he gazed upon the speaker, it was a huge giant spider! Ron was tremberling behind Harry, and Harry couldn't blame him that thing was nasty! "Hadgrid? Is that you?" the spider asked, Harry forced himself to speak. "We're friends of Hadgrid's. And you? Y- y-you're Aragog aren't you?" he asked. Aragog chuckled, "Yes. Hadgrid has never sent men into our hollow before." Harry tried to ignore the hunger that was laced in the giant spider's voice. "He's in trouble. Up at the school, there have been attacks. They think its Hadgrid. They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets, like before." Harry explained. Aragog growled, "That's a lie! Hadgrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets!" Aragog bellowed. Harry looked at Ron who also looked confused. "You're not the monster?" they asked together. Aragog shook his noble head, "No! The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hadgrid from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveller." Harry recognised sadness and fear mixed in with Aragon's voice. "Harry." Ron whimpered as he stared around, Harry shushed him and turned back to Aragog, "But if you're not the monster, then- then what did kill that girl fifty years ago?" Harry asked curiously. The spider took a moment to answer, but this time Harry could defiantly hear the fear, "We do not speak of it. It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others." Aragog said. Harry nodded, "But have you seen it?" he asked. Aragog shook his head, "I never saw any part of the castle but the box in which Hadgrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hadgrid brought me here." He explained. Ron was now shaking with terror, "Harry!" he cried, Harry turned to him and gave him an annoyed look, "What Ron?" he asked. Then he noticed that they were surrounded by spiders of every size! They were all staring at them hungrily, Harry turned back to Aragog, "Well, thank you. We'll just...go." he said turning to leave however Aragog's laugh made them stick to the spot they were standing. "Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hadgrid on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hadgrid." He said as the spiders started to close in. "Can we panic now?" Ron demanded, "Yeah now is a good time" Harry said fearfully looking round. "Know any good spells that could send them off?" Ron asked hopefully. Harry thought for a second then said "One, but it's not powerful enough for all of them." He said regretfully. "Where's Hermione when you need her?" Ron said wishfully. Suddenly Mr Weasley's car raced into the hollow, "Let's go! Arania exumai! Go" Harry shouted aiming the spell at the spiders that were flying towards them, "Drive!" Harry shouted at Ron who was putting the car into reverse.

As they excited the hollow, the boys had just escaped man eating giant spiders! "Glad we're out of there. Ah- Aaaah" Ron laughed then he screamed as one of the spiders jumped onto the car, "Arania exumai!" shouted as the spiders began to attack. "Put your foot down!" Harry screamed as they neared the safety of the school. Luckily the spiders had not followed for the car violently chucked them out on the ground before speeding away. "Follow the spiders! Follow the spiders! If Hadgrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him! I mean, what was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out?" Ron ranted as they trekked back to the castle. Harry rolled his eyes, "We know one thing. Hadgrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent." He said as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

The next day was Saturday so Ron and Harry had decided to visit Hermione in the hospital wing. "Wish you were here Hermione" Harry whispered in her ear as Ron replaced her flowers. Suddenly at the same time both Ron and Harry noticed a piece of paper that Hermione was clutching. "What's that?" Ron asked as Harry carefully pried it away from Hermione's finger tips. "Ron, this is why Hermione was in the Library the day she was attacked. Come on!" Harry said happily after reading the piece of paper. As they raced through the corridor they noticed that night had fallen, "Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it.' Ron, this is it. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk. That's why I can hear it speak. It's a snake!" Harry explained excitedly. "But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no one's dead?" Ron asked as they paused. Harry thought back to all the attacks and answered quietly, "Because no one did look it in the eye. Not directly, at least. Colin saw it through his camera. Justin...Justin must have seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick. Nick got the full blast of it- but he's a ghost- he couldn't die again. And Hermione...had the mirror. I bet you anything she was using it to look around corners, in case it came along." Ron looked unsure, "And Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, Harry." He said uncertainly. Harry thought for a moment before replying "The water. There was water on the floor that night. She only saw the basilisk's reflection. 'Spiders flee before it.' It all fits!" he argued. Ron looked unsure, "But how's a basilisk been getting around? A dirty great snake- someone would have seen it." He asked. Harry pointed to the end of the parchment, "Hermione's answered that, too." Ron read the word 'pipes' and looked disgusted. "Pipes? It's using the plumbing!" Harry nodded, "Remember what Aragog said, about that girl fifty years ago? She died in a bathroom? What if she never left?" he said with a shudder, Ron caught on; "Moaning Myrtle?" he asked. Harry nodded.

Suddenly the sound of McGonagall's amplified voice filled the corridor, "All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor, immediately." Harry and Ron shared worried looks, they were near the second floor corridor and temptation was too hard to resist. So throwing back on the cloak, Harry and Ron made their way to where the teachers were gathering to catch what McGonagall was saying, "As you can see, the Heir of Slytherine has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts." Her voice was shaking with fear. Suddenly Professor Lockhart came waltzing to the scene, and said "So sorry- dozed off- what have I missed?" he asked looking at his colleagues faces. Snape sneered, "A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has" Come, at last." He drawled. Harry watched Lockhart stutter, "My m-moment?" he asked. Snape who clearly was enjoying antagonising the Defence teacher drawled, "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" all the other teachers were watching them now. "Well, that's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend." McGonagall said. Her voice was grim. Lockhart seeming to have recovered his shock announced proudly, "Very well- ah- I'll just be in my office getting, um- getting ready." Then he walked briskly away from the scene. Madam Pomfrey then asked, "Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva?" McGonagall gave her and Snape a sad look, "Charlotte Riddle-Black" Harry saw Snape's face pale. After the teachers left Harry and Ron read what had been written on the wall. 'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.'

A/N thought Id leave it on a bit of a cliff hanger, please review and tell me what you think thank you

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Secrets from the past**

**Chapter thirteen**

**Hey guys sorry you've had to wait a bit for this chapter, my laptop wasn't working so I've begged my mum to lend me hers while she tries to fix mine. I'll use school's tomorrow, (hopefully :/) **

Paling, Harry turned to Ron "We have to save her!" he cried, then he saw Ron's hesitant look. "I dunno mate, she's not exactly the nicest person in the world is she?" he said quietly, trying to avoid Harry's murderous glare. "That's not the point, Lockhart may be useless, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber At least we can tell him what we know." He suggested as they began to make their way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts room, "Can't hurt I suppose, though if you asked me Lockhart is a bit of a git" Ron muttered. Harry raised his eye brow as they knocked on the door. "Professor, we have some information for you!" Harry shouted as the door sprang open, looking round Harry noticed Lockhart was packing, "Are you going somewhere?" he asked sarcastically. Lockhart looked startled, "Uh, ah- well, yes- um, urgent call- unavoidable- got to go." He said weakly as he made for the exit; however Ron and Harry blocked his way. "What about Charlè?" Harry demanded his hand lingering on his wand, Lockhart looked uncomfortable. "Well, um- as to that, most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I." he rambled under the vicious gaze of Harry's startling green eyes. "You're the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can't go now!" Ron exclaimed making Lockhart wince, "Well- I must say- when I took the job there was nothing in the job description about a…" however he never got to finish that sentence for he was silenced by the ultimate Harry Potter death glare! "You're running away? After all that stuff you did in your books?" Harry demanded. Lockhart began to fidget as he whispered quietly, "Books can be misleading…" Ron gave him a look which was a cross between triumph and disgust, "I knew it! You're a fraud! You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done! He accused. Seeing this famous wizard like this made Harry feel very cocky, very cocky indeed, "Is there anything you _can _do?" he asked sceptically. Lockhart gave him an offended look, (Which made Ron burst out into silent fits of laughter) and said "Yes, now you mention it. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise, you see, all those wizards would have gone blabbing. And I'd never have sold another book. In fact, ah...I'm ah...going to have to do the same to you." He said drawing his wand and pointing it at Harry; however the two boys were quicker and had already drawn their own wands. "Don't even think about it!" snarled Harry.

As they managed to drag Lockhart to the girl's bathroom Harry could hear the ear splitting cry of Moaning Myrtle as she descended towards them asking in her whinny voice, "Oh! Who's there? Oh! Hello, Harry! Ron. What do you want?" Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances before Harry asked as kindly as he possible could on the matter, "Myrtle how did you well, die?" Myrtle, who had been staring dreamily at Harry, suddenly went still then she began to wail "Oh! It was dreadful. It happened right here in this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in…" she paused for dramatic effect. Harry took this opportunity to ask, "Who was it?" Myrtle glared, "I don't know. I was Distraught! Huhh-huh...But they said something funny, a kind of made up language, (sort of like the one that girl with black hair was speaking). And I realized it was a boy speaking, so I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and... I _died."_ She wailed as she began to drift up to the window. "Just like that, how?" Harry asked her, Myrtle shrugged; "I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes...over there, by that sink. Ohhhhooo..." she wailed sulkily. Harry and Ron shared a concerned look before Harry said excitedly, "This is it. This is it, Ron. I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." Ron however did not look nearly as enthusiastic. "Say something. Harry, say something in Parseltongue!" he suggested as he kept his dodgy wand trained on Lockhart, Harry shrugged and whispered "_Hesha- Hassah."_ Suddenly the sink in which Harry had been whispering too vanished, and then the other four were lifted into the ceiling to form a chute. "Excellent Harry Haa, Good work! Well then, I'll just be, ah... There's no need for me to stay…" he Lockhart said cheerfully as he made his way to leave, however both Harry's and Ron's wands were back on him in a second. "Oh yeah there is, you see we need someone to go down first just to make sure there is nothing down there that bites" Harry said enjoying the look of terror on Lockhart's face. "Now, boys what good will it do? I mean I'll be surly missed being famous and all…" Lockhart was cut off by Ron's laugh "Yeah so what's Harry? The paparazzi?" he asked sarcastically, Lockhart gulped as he was moved further closer to the gaping chute. "Are you sure you don't want to test it?" he asked, seeing by the looks on their faces he said "Ah ok then…." However Harry had poked him with the end of his wand. Lockhart fell down the chute screaming, than a bump was heard. "Its really filthy down here!" they could hear him complain. "Lets go" Harry said as Ron was next to slide down the chute, Harry was just about to take his turn when Myrtle's girly voice drifted into his ear, "Harry if you die down there your quiet welcome to share my toilet!" she simpered. Harry winced, "Err thanks Myrtle" he said awkwardly as he jumped down the chute.

As the chute came to an end it seemed to spit Harry out onto a carpet of animal bones, "Now remember, any sign of movement, close your eyes straightaway." Harry instructed as they began to make their way forward, something long and shiny caught Harry's eye. "What's that?" Ron asked also noticing it. They both stepped foreword to inspect what they assumed to be a very large looking snake skin. "Bloody hell, whatever shed this must be sixty feet long- or more! Heart of a lion, this one!" Ron muttered as he traced the elegant scales with his hands. Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye Lockhart drop dead to the floor, "Ron!" he called to his friend who was still admiring the snake skin. Ron looked up and rolled his eyes as he went to inspect the Professor, however as soon as Ron was close enough Lockhart jumped up and snatched the wand out of Ron's hand. "The adventure ends here, boys. But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. So, you first, Mr. Potter. Say good-bye to your memories. _Obliviate_!" he shouted however the spell instead of going to Harry backfired to Lockhart sending him flying into one of the stone walls. Due to the impact the cavern began to crumble, making a massive stone wall separating Ron and Harry. "Harry, Harry are you alright?" Ron shouted. Harry steadied his glasses before shouting back, "Yeah I'm fine, what about you and Lockhart?" there was a rustle of rocks behind the wall before Ron shouted back, "He's gone mental doesn't know who he is!" Harry suddenly felt really worried, "Can you clear these rocks? I'm going on after Charlè!" he shouted before dusting himself off.

As he wandered through the dark space that was the underground caverns, Harry constantly was looking round at the slightest noise. He soon came to an iron ring that was covered in iron snakes, "Maybe I should speak Parseltounge again?"he wandered out loud, ignoring the fact that speaking to one's self is the first sign if madness; Harry hissed "Hesha- Hassah." The snakes seemed to spring to life and one by one slide around the ring and making it open. As he climbed through he found himself in a large chamber filled with eerie green light. There were large statues of snakes that seemed to leer at Harry as he walked carefully through; a large puddle of water was at the end of the chamber as well as the sprawled and unconscious body of Charlè Riddle Black!

"Charlè! Charlè" Harry shouted as he ran through the water towards her, he then knelt down in the water and whispered desperately "please don't be dead. Wake up. Wake up! Please, wake up!" the sound of footfalls echoed as a boy with dark hair and devishly handsome good lucks emerged from the shadows. "She won't wake" the boy said emotionlessly, Harry recognised him to be Tom Riddle. "Tom. Tom Riddle! What do you mean, 'she won't wake?' She's not...?" he trailed off unable to finish the sentence, Tom smirked. "She's still alive, but only just." He said casting a glance at Charlè's unconscious body. "Are you a ghost?" Harry asked wearily, Tom smirked. He bent down and picked up Harry's fallen wand then whispered "A memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years." Harry had now turned his attention back to Charlè, "She's cold as ice. Charlè, please don't be dead. Wake up!" he said desperately shaking her, he then turned to Tom. "You've got to help me, Tom. There's a basilisk." However instead of looking worried Tom laughed, "It won't come until it's called" he said offhandishly.

"Give me my wand, Tom" Harry said only just noticing that it was his own wand Tom was twidderling over his fingers. "You won't be needing it." Tom replied coldly, Harry raised his eyebrow. "Listen, we've got to go! We've got to save her!"He cried, however Tom didn't bat an eyelid, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You see, as poor Charlotte grows weaker, I grow stronger. Yes Harry, it was Charlè Riddle-Black who opened the Chamber of Secrets!"He cried, a look of menace dancing in his black eyes. "No. She couldn't. She wouldn't!" Harry shouted, though he himself was in denial. "Harry, Harry, Harry. Did Charlè tell you she loved you? Did you not notice her strange behaviour towards you and your friends" Tom asked in a mock serious tone. Harry didn't answer. "It was Charlè who set the basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filch's cat, Charlè who wrote the threatening messages on the walls." Tom continued in a sing song voice, Harry refused to look at him, which made Tom smirk. "But, why?" Harry asked quietly, this seemed to broaden Tom's patronising smirk. "Because I told her to. You'll find that I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing, well something's she didn't. She was, shall we say, in a kind of trance. Still, the power of the diary began to scare her. And she tried to dispose of it in the girl's bathroom. And then, who should find it, but you? The very person I was most anxious to meet." Tom's smirk began to fade as he watched Harry with cold dark eyes. "But, why did you want to meet me?" Harry asked confused, this time Tom didn't smile; "I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf, Hadgrid, to gain your trust" he said lightly, his eyes were watching Harry like a snake watches its prey. "Hadgrid's my friend! And you framed him, didn't you?" cried Harry in protest, Tom shrugged, "It was my word against Hadgrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent." He hissed. Harry began to shudder. "I'll bet Dumbledore saw right through you." Harry said smirking, which made Tom frown. "He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school, so I decided to leave behind a diary preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherine's noble work!" he drawled. Harry suddenly felt a rush of triumph as he cried victoriously "Well, you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours, the Mandrake Draught will be ready, and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again!"

However Tom only laughed a cold, spine chilling laugh. "Haven't I told you? Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now, my new target... has been you. How is it that a baby, with no extraordinary magical talent, was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" he asked curiously while he circled Harry. Harry scoffed, "Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time."Tom looked at him coldly before replying with a self satisfied smirk, "Voldemort is my past, present, and future." Tom then used Harry's wand to write _Tom Marvolo Riddle_, in the air. Then with a quick swish the letters began to rearrange themselves to form _I am Lord Voldemort_! Harry gasped. "You're the heir of Slytherine! You're Charlè's grandfather?"He stuttered. Tom suddenly looked very intimidating, "It would seem so, I never intended that I would someday fall in love with a woman and have kids, but to have _Grandkids_ well I must admit that was a shock. Though she is very much like myself" he mused. Harry felt white hot anger run through his veins "Don't you ever say that! She is nothing like you!" Harry yelled. Tom smirked. "Oh really? So are you saying that she did not open the Chamber of Secrets willingly? That she did not follow my snake willingly?" he asked, Harry was stunned. Had she? What did he know what Charlè had been up to this year? "You see I used her to get to you, I had to put up with endless months of constant moaning about you. Until I realised who you were and began to plot how I was going to meet you" Tom explained viciously.

"But why change your name to Voldemort?" Harry asked curiously, Tom gave him a filthy look. "Surely, you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father's name? No. I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world." He said maliciously, Harry shuddered again. "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!" he yelled back forcefully. Tom now looked murderous "Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he cried however all the cockiness had vanished from his voice. "He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!" Harry declared, suddenly a beautiful red bird announced its arrival as it swooped down towards Harry and Tom carrying a tatty hat. "Fawkes?" Harry asked, as the beautiful phoenix dived into the air and dropped the Sorting Hat. Tom raised his eyebrow and snorted "So, this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender, a songbird and an old hat!" He then turned to the large statue of a man with his mouth hanging open and hissed "_Shearhas- Samnathas- Sélithaeine_."

A large head appeared from the mouth as it swayed as if hypnotised, Harry quickly shielded his eyes as he began to run back through the water. "Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter. Sethae- He- This. Parseltounge won't save you now, Potter. It only obeys me!" Tom taunted as he watched Harry speed off, the Basilisk was quickly catching up though. Suddenly Fawkes swooped down and clawed at the Basilisk's eyes, the Basilisk screamed in pain while Tom yelled. "No! Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you!" he cried threatin as Harry ran into the tunnels.

Harry hid in one of the alcoves as he heard the Basilisk approach, Harry didn't dare breath! The head of the Basilisk suddenly barged in. Harry stared at it wide eyed as it seemed to be listening for him, carefully he found a rock, and slowly he tossed it outside the alcove as he watched the Basilisk slither away. Carefully making his way back to the main chamber, Harry sank to his knees when he saw how pale Charlè had become. Tom stepped out of the shadows with an amused look upon his handsome face. "Yes, Potter, the process is nearly complete. In a few minutes Charlè will be dead, and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return- very... much... alive!" he said quietly. Harry glared at him, "How can you do this to her? She's your Granddaughter!" He spat. Tom didn't stop smirking, "She should be proud to die so I can be reborn, her mother made a foolish choice to run off with that blood traitor and assisting Dumbledore, but I can already tell Charlè is just as stupid" he said coldly.

Harry had no time to retort for the Basilisk had found him, rushing towards the large snake statues Harry began to climbing. The Basilisk was snapping at his heels, as he climbed high upon one of the heads of the snake Harry suddenly caught sight of something shiny in the Sorting Hat. A large silvery sword had materialized, without thinking Harry shouted "Accio sword!" the sword flew to Harry's hand. As the Basilisk lunged at Harry, its fangs dug into Harry's flesh. However Harry had also stabbed the inside of the Basilisk's mouth. The Basilisk began to hiss as it swayed dramatically before crashing to the ground. Harry jumped down; he winced as the venom began to spread through his veins as he crawled to where Charlè lay. "Remarkable isn't it, how quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body? I'd guess you have little more than a minute to live. You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry. Funny, the damage a silly little book can do... especially in the hands of a silly, little girl." Tom drawled. Filled with anger Harry pulled a Basilisk fang which was sticking in his shoulder out and grabbed the diary, Tom noticed and asked "What are you doing? Stop!" he cried as Harry brought the fang down onto the book, light began to emit from Tom's face. Harry smirked as he opened the diary and began to stab the pages, ink dribbled out like blood from a wound. Tom was clutching his face as more light began to erupt from his stomach, Harry then turned the diary over and pierced the whole diary, and Tom lunged for Harry however before he could reach him he exploded into a bright light!

Charlè sprang to life and jumped up gasping for breath, her grey eyes looked around wildly as she took in the Chamber and the slaughtered Basilisk. They then landed on Harry who was staring at her worriedly. "Harry. It was me- but I swear, I didn't mean to! Riddle made me, and... Harry, you're hurt!" she cried out noticing the gaping wound in Harry's shoulder. "It's ok Charlè, I understand" he said as he held her close as she began to cry into his shoulders. "Don't worry. Charlè, you need to get yourself out. Follow the Chamber, and you'll find Ron. You were brilliant, Fawkes. I just wasn't quick" he said slowly as the phoenix settled down next to them, he then looked at Harry's wound. He then jumped up onto his shoulder and let two small tears fall into the wound. Both Harry and Charlè watched in amazement as the wound began to heal, "Of course! Phoenix tears have healing powers. Thanks! It's alright, Charlè. It's over. It's just a memory." He whispered happily.

As they began to make their way through the tunnels leading back to the stone wall where Ron and Lockhart were trapped. "I'll deal with this Harry" Charlè said as she raised her wand and shouted, "Explodius!" the wall began to crumble slowly beginning to show Ron sat against one of the cave wall along with a ramberling Lockhart. "Oi Ginger!" Charlè called, Ron's head shot up just to see Charlè collapse onto Harry. "Charlè? Charlè?" both boys asked worriedly. However there was no response, "You take Lockhart and I'll take Charlè" Harry suggested as the lumbered through the dark corridors of the underground.

**Oh my Merlin you will not believe how long this chapter took me to write, it will mean a lot to me if you review thanks chapter fourteen will hopefully be up tomorrow, or after this seeing as I have lost internet and will update tomorrow, bye **


	14. Chapter 14

**Secrets from the past **

**Chapter fourteen**

**Yay hopefully last chapter **

As Ron and Harry dropped an unconscious Charlè and raving Lockhart of at the hospital wing, they quickly made their way to Professor McGonagall's office. As they knocked, Harry noticed that they were covered in mud and slime, (And in his case blood). As they entered they saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape talking quietly. "Potter what on Earth happened to you and Mr Weasley?" McGonagall asked sharply as she looked the boys up and down. "We went after Charlè Professor, to the chamber of secrets" Harry said looking at the floor. Snape, who usually wore an emotional face; eye's went wide. "What? Is she ok?" he demanded as he seized Harry. Harry who was struggling to speak nodded, "Severus, let the boy be and I'm sure he will tell you if Miss Black is ok" Dumbledore said calmly removing Snape's crushing hand from Harry's neck. Dumbledore then turned to Harry who quickly explained everything, all through the explanation Snape got paler and paler.

"You both realize, of course, that in the past few hours you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules?" Dumbledore asked. Both boys nodded and mumbled "Yes sir" Dumbledore looked grim as he said, "And there is sufficient evidence to have you both expelled." Harry and Ron shared looks of horror; Harry noticed the look of smugness in Snape's eyes. "Yes, sir." The mumbled. Suddenly Dumbledore's sparkling blue eyes started to twinkle, "Therefore, it is only fitting, that you both receive Special Awards for Services to the School." He declared. Snape looked outraged, "WHAT? But they broke school rules and damaged school property!" he exclaimed. McGonagall began to tut, "Now Severus, is that any way to treat the rescuers who so bravely went after your niece?" she asked. Harry managed to save a smirk when he saw Snape grimace. "Speaking of Miss Black, Severus why don't you go see how she is doing" Dumbledore offered kindly, Snape gave him a glare before sweeping away from the room.

Harry had been unaware that he had been holding his breath, but as he watched the greasy haired teacher sweep from the room, relieve began to wash over him. "Thanks, sir!" Ron said gratefully besides him. Dumbledore smiled, "And now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban? I believe we- we want our gamekeeper back." He said as Ron dashed from the room, he then turned to McGonagall, "Minerva, could you please could you inform the house elves that we are to have a feast to celebrate" he asked smiling. McGonagall frowned, "Am I right in presuming that you are going to deal with Potter yourself?" she asked sceptically. Dumbledore beamed at her, "Yes Minerva" McGonagall rolled her eyes as she left the room.

Now that the other teachers and Ron had left, Harry felt like Dumbledore wanted the facts now. "Harry... first, I want to thank you, Harry. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you. And, um... second, I sense that something is troubling you. Am I right, Harry?" he asked. Harry hesitated before saying, "It's just... You see, Sir I- I couldn't help but notice certain things, certain- certain similarities, between Tom Riddle and me." Dumbledore thought for a moment before replying slowly, "I see. Well, you can speak Parseltounge, Harry. Why? Because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltounge. If I'm not mistaken, Harry, he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar." He explained. Harry was shocked. "Voldemort transferred some of his powers... to me?" he asked, Dumbledore nodded. "Not intentionally, but yes." He said smiling. Harry didn't know what to say… then he remembered the Sorting Hat. "So the Sorting Hat was right! I should be in Slytherin." He said quietly. Dumbledore didn't look surprised, "its true, Harry. You possess many of the qualities that Voldemort himself prizes. Determination, resourcefulness, and if I may say so, a certain disregard for the rules. Why then did the Sorting Hat place you in Gryffindor?" he mused. Harry was quiet for a second before saying "Because I asked it to" Dumbledore smiled. "Exactly, Harry! Exactly! This makes you different from Voldemort. It is not our abilities that show what we truly are. It is our choices. If you want proof why you belong in Gryffindor, then I suggest that you look more closely at this. Be careful." He said as he handed Harry the sword still stained with blood. Harry looked down at the silver blade and gasped. Engraved on the blade was _Godric Gryffindor._ Harry stared at Dumbledore quizzing look in his emerald green eyes. "Ah- it would take a true Gryffindor to pull that out of the hat." Dumbledore said seriously.

Suddenly the office door opened and in walked a man with long silvery blond hair and piercing blue eyes- Lucius Malfoy. He was followed by a very scared looking Dobby. Harry's eyes widened as he gasped "Dobby! So this is your master! The family you serve is the Malfoys." He blurted out. Malfoy gave Dobby a sinister look and growled, "I'll deal with you later!" then he kicked poor Dobby to one side. "Out of my way Potter!" he growled as he pushed Harry aside with his cane so he could come closer to Dumbledore. "So, its true- you have returned!" he said. Harry was sure he could note a slight tremor of fear in the older Malfoy's voice. "When the governors learned that your niece was taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back." Dumbledore said coolly, a twinkle once again appeared in his eyes as he watched Malfoy wince. "Curiously, Lucius, several of them were under the impression that you would curse their families, if they did not agree to suspend me in the first place." Dumbledore said frowning. Malfoy looked outraged, "How dare you?" he growled. Dumbledore looked surprised, "I beg your pardon?" he asked. Malfoy glared at him "My sole concern has always been, and will always be, the welfare of this school and, of course, its students for as you know both my children are among them as well as my niece, in which the school allowed her abduction, I assume the culprit has been caught?" he growled disrespectfully. "Oh yes" Dumbledore said not smiling, Malfoy looked annoyed "Well who is it then?" he asked quietly. "Voldemort" Dumbledore answered slowly. Malfoy paled, "Ah" he said avoiding meeting Dumbledore's eyes. "Only, this time, he chose to act through somebody else, by means of this." Dumbledore explained as he lifted the diary. Malfoy looked at it then looked away, "I see" he muttered. "Fortunately, our young Mr. Potter discovered it. One hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things should find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible would be severe." Dumbledore said beaming at Harry. Malfoy narrowed his eyes in Harry's direction. "Well, let us hope that Mr. Potter will always be around to save the day." He said softly. Harry gave him a look of disgust, "Don't worry. I will be." He said enjoying the look of loathing Malfoy was giving him. "Well I must be off then, Dumbledore. Come Dobby we're leaving" Malfoy said curtly as he kicked the terrified house elf.

Once they had left Harry turned to Dumbledore, "Sir, I wonder if I could have that?" he asked referring to the diary. Dumbledore nodded, guessing Harry's plan as he sped from the room. He found Malfoy and Dobby walking through one of the corridors, so he shouted "Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy! I have something of yours." Malfoy turned around and gave Harry a curious look, "Mine? I don't know what you're talking about" he said dismissively eyeing the black book in Harry's hand. "Oh I think you do sir, because your niece Charlè Riddle-Black was in possession of this diary, and I can't seem to think of any other place she could have picked it up from" he said innocently. Malfoy scowled at him, "You do, do you? Why don't you prove it? Come, Dobby." He spat as he threw the book at Dobby before marching off. He. However Dobby didn't move he was gazing up at Harry with wide startled eyes, clutching the black book. "Open it" Harry mouthed. "Dobby!" Malfoy shouted not bothering to turn around. "Master has given Dobby a sock!" Malfoy stopped down and drawled "What? I didn't give-" however Malfoy didn't finish his sentence because he had turned around to see Dobby with Tom Riddle's diary wide open clutching a grey sock. Harry was smirking. He then lifted his trouser leg up to reveal that one of his socks was missing. "Master has presented Dobby with clothes! Dobby is free!" Dobby sang happily.

Malfoy's face turned murderous as he charged towards Harry, "You've lost me my servant!" he growled as he unsheathed his wand from his walking stick and aimed it at Harry who looked startled. "You shall not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby yelled forcefully as he raised his arms and threw Malfoy backwards. He then crossed his arms and gave Malfoy a stern look. "Your parents were meddlesome fools, too. You mark my words, Potter, one day soon you are going to meet the same sticky end!" Malfoy spat as he picked himself up and then turned on his heel as he began to walk briskly away.

Dobby turned to Harry with a lovable look in his eyes, "Harry Potter freed Dobby! How can Dobby ever repay him?" he asked. Harry smiled, "Just promise me something." He said. Dobby nodded and said "Anything, sir!" he said happily. Harry grinned before saying, "Never try to save my life again." Dobby smiled before there was a loud crack and Dobby had vanished.

Later on at the feast Harry was eating with Ron and Neville when suddenly the doors opened to reveal a very healthy and a very beautiful Hermione Granger walking down towards the Gryffindor table. Her smile broadened when she caught sight of Harry and Ron, as she ran towards them Harry stood up and hugged her. "Welcome back Mione" he said hugging her tight. Hermione smiled, "It's good to be back! Congratulations! I can't believe you solved it!" she said excitedly. Harry blushed, "Well, we had loads of help from you. We couldn't have done it without you." He said modestly. Hermione grinned then she lowered her voice and whispered, "I overheard Madam Pomfrey, she said that Charlè had been possessed by You-Know-Who" Harry looked towards the Slytherine table towards the two Malfoys however a certain black haired beauty was absent. "Yeah she didn't know what she was doing until it was too late" he said regretfully. Hermione gave him a small smile.

McGonagall's voice suddenly filled the hall, "Could I have your attention, please?" she ordered as the hall fell silent. McGonagall then sat down as Dumbledore stood up, "Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been Petrified. Also, in light of the recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled." He announced as the majority of the hall exploded into applause, only Hermione looked upset. Suddenly the doors busted open again and in came the ragged Hadgrid who's hair looked even more wild and untamed, (If that was possible) "Sorry I'm late! The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol." He said merrily then he stopped by the Gryffindor table where Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting and said in a hushed voice, "And I'd just like to say that a- if it hadn't been for you, Harry, and Ron, and Hermione, o' course, I would- uh- I'd still be you-know-where, so I- I'd just like to say 'Thanks.'" Harry grinned at Hadgrid, "Well, there's no Hogwarts without you, Hadgrid." He said cheekily as others joined in.

The rest of the term went pretty quickly for the three friends now that end of year tests had been cancelled; (Much to Hermione's annoyment) they were sitting by the lake in the dazzling sunshine watching the great squid bathing itself. "Erm Harry?" a small voice asked quietly, Harry opened his eyes and blinked. For Charlè was standing above him looking a tad bit scared, she had dyed her hair back to its original colour and she no longer looked pale and sick. Though she still did have black circles under her eyes. "Harry I just wanted to apologise for wwwhat I did, I didn't know that Riddle was Voldemort I'm really sorry" she sobbed. Harry jumped up to comfort her as did Hermione, however Ron acted as if she was simply just a piece of dirt. Charlè's wet grey eyes turned to Hermione who was watching her sympathetically, "Mione I am so sorry, for attacking you and setting the Basilisk on you, you must really hate me! And I don't blame you" she said quietly as she made to leave. However Hermione grasped her arm, "Char wait and I know that you were being possessed, and no I don't hate you!" she said laughing as she hugged her best friend. Charlè gave her a grateful look, "Thanks Mione I'm glad you still want to be my friend" she said happily, she then turned to Ron. "Ron I know that you hate me, I am _really, really, really _sorry what Riddle made me do to Ginny, it wasn't fair" she said quietly. Ron just grunted. Charlè then turned back to Harry, "Oh and Potter, I am officially breaking up with you, we're better as friends" she said winking. Everyone laughed, the real Charlè was back! "Ok whatever you say Black" Harry said jokingly as he hugged her, Charlè leaned closer to Harry and whispered In his ear, "Break her heart Potter I'll curse you too tomorrow" she warned jokingly, Harry gave her a quizzing look. Charlè winked as she tossed her head over in Hermione's direction, Harry realized what she meant and nodded. Hermione who was completely oblivious to all this asked "Char, seeing as the Malfoy's betrayed you and everything I was wandering if you want to stay with me over the summer?" she asked. Charlè beamed, "I'd love too!" she cried as she hugged her best friend. As the four friends sat in the sunlight by the lake, they felt as if nothing could ever tear them apart again, little did they know of the events that was already beginning to brew…

**THE END**

**YAY finished it! Book three won't be around for ages yet so please don't be mad at me I have a lot of fics I need to finish at the moment so please be patient. Please review and I hope to update soon **


End file.
